Crónicas Zodiacales: Escorpión: Naturaleza
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: Ser un Santo Dorado de Athena te ubica por encima de muchos seres sobre La Tierra. ¿Es para todos una bendición? ¿Qué tan conforme estás con tu destino?
1. Chapter 1

El sol alumbró su camino al llegar al Santuario de Atenas.

El cansancio de su viaje no resultaba enteramente del esfuerzo físico que éste le había significado, ni del combate que había enfrentado, sino también el agotamiento emocional de una batalla que, literalmente, le había puesto fragmentos de su vida delante de sus ojos.

Sus pies resonaron por la Calzada del Santuario, aún desierta, salvo por los soldados que habían sido los vigilantes nocturnos y que esperaban ansiosos el cambio de guardia. Bajo su manto llevaba aquello por lo que había sido enviado, aunque las circunstancias de su combate lo habían obligado a no cumplirla tal y como se lo hubieran pedido. Observó como los soldados lo observaban con esos ojos asustados que producía en la gente.

Temido. Odiado. Despreciado. Tal era el destino que había tenido que enfrentar. Un paria en medio de un Santuario que, por muy seguro que fuese, guardando secretos terribles, se convertía en un infierno de rumores que podían acabar con la reputación de cualquiera.

Había aprendido a caminar con gesto adusto entre la gente, pues si bien no todo mundo conocía cuál era su rango dentro de la pequeña Ciudad-Estado, se rumoraba que la tragedia lo rodeaba. En medio de la revuelta que enfrentaba en estos momentos Su Santidad y las incontables muertes que se habían sucedido, el endurecimiento de los derechos civiles en los pueblos de Athene y Rodorio, no habían sido suficientes para distraer la atención de la gente para que lo tomase como uno más de ellos.

No. Meditó.

No era un hombre que no tuviera oportunidad de hacer nada. Había recibido una orden para visitar al nuevo Patriarca, una vez más. Y suspiró. En los últimos días sus deberes habían aumentado. Tal era su misión, tal era su maldición.

Ser llamado a ser la justicia implacable de Athena: El Verdugo del Santuario.

**POLLUX DIOSCUROS presenta:**

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: ESCORPIÓN: **

**NATURALEZA**

Capítulo 1: Intocable 

Ubicada en medio del Mar Mediterráneo, existe una Isla que los mapas y las cartas geográficas marcan como deshabitada. Fuerte e indómita, la Isla Kanon, como es llamada, tiene como barrera natural, en su configuración casi perfectamente redonda, un volcán activo en su centro.

La inusual actividad electromagnética alrededor de la isla es atribuida al explosivo coloso, haciendo que tanto navíos como aeronaves procuren no pasar cerca de la misma. Algunos de los expertos navegantes de los cielos y los mares, parecen no estar muy convencidos ante estas explicaciones, pues entre ellos intercambian las informaciones de reiteradas zonas, sobre todo en los alrededores de Grecia, que comparten estas características, aún en sitios donde no existían condiciones geográficas parecidas.

Lo verdaderamente cierto, es que Kanon era una de las extensiones que El Santuario de Athena en Grecia, poseía. Increíble como pudiera parecer, una aldea de devotos de Athena, con la misión de resguardar aquel sitio de entrenamiento y recuperación para los Santos de Athena, existía allí desde tiempos inmemoriales. La aldea Kanon, único nombre con el que solían referirse a ella, no era ajena, a pesar de gozar de la protección directa de una Diosa, a vivir las tragedias humanas inherentes a la presencia de los hombres.

Un grupo de hombres, ataviados con _chitones_1 blancos y cubiertos por _himationes_2 rojos de grecas doradas, que designaban su rango de funcionarios del Santuario, levantó una nube de polvo alrededor de su presencia que se aproximaba a caballo a la aldea. Algunas aves de corral y perros corrieron para evitar ser arrollados por la comitiva que se detuvo frente a una casa de apariencia humilde, desde donde salió un hombre de aspecto maduro, casi calvo, de piel bronceada y mirada noble.

"¡Bienvenidos sean, señores!" pronunció el hombre sinceramente haciendo una reverencia respetuosa. "¡Qué Niké les corone! ¿A qué debemos el honor de la visita de Excelencias del Santuario?"

Uno de los hombres detrás del que encabezaba la comitiva, bajó rápidamente de su caballo luego de que el obvio líder del grupo lo mirase discretamente y se acercó hacia el jefe que los recibió, mientras que algunos de los habitantes de Kanon se aproximaban a rodear el lugar ante el recibimiento inusual de tantos visitantes.

"Menalippus3" dijo el hombre que se aproximara al hombre maduro. "¡Qué Niké te corone!" exclamó correspondiendo con otra reverencia respetuosa al hombre que era el Jefe de la Aldea Kanon. Buscándose entre las ropas, el jinete extrajo un rollo de papel que presentaba el sello Patriarcal, extendiéndoselo al hombre de piel morena. "Su Santidad nos ha hecho venir, por favor, lee esto."

Menalippus tomó el papel, sospechando ya las causas que habían llevado a aquellos hombres hasta allá, alegrándose, puesto que era algo que había rogado a Athena que ocurriera desde hacía mucho tiempo. Extendiendo delante de sus ojos el pergamino, el líder de Kanon pudo comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, y que la respuesta a sus ruegos al fin había llegado.

"¡Bendita sea Athena que escuchó mis súplicas!" exclamó el hombre maduro enrollando de nueva cuenta el pergamino. Mirando hacia el líder del grupo, Menalippus dijo. "Ha venido por _el niño_."

Los hombres observaron con atención la reacción de la gente al escuchar aquellas palabras. Los grupos de curiosos que se habían formado a sus alrededores parecieron estremecerse ante aquella declaración, haciendo que se deshicieran nerviosamente esparciéndose por los alrededores o introduciéndose a sus humildes viviendas.

"Sí, así es. ¿Dónde está?" preguntó finalmente el líder del grupo, mientras que su comitiva, conformada por otros siete hombres, se miraban entre sí confundidos, sin explicarse la causa de la reacción de la gente.

"Como Su Santidad ordenara en su anterior misiva, él ha sido mantenido apartado del resto de la población. Es muy peligroso aproximarse hasta él."

El líder del grupo alzó una ceja al escuchar aquellas palabras, maldiciendo el hecho de que no se le informara sobre los riesgos que corría al ir por un niño a una isla. Jamás pensó que por ello le hubieran dado una comitiva de siete hombres.

"¡Tráigalo inmediatamente!" ordenó el hombre. "Hemos llegado temprano pues deseamos regresar al Santuario para esta misma noche, Su Santidad recibirá al niño el día de mañana."

"¿Su Santidad?" preguntó Menalippus. "Su Excelencia..." dijo de forma respetuosa, aproximándose al hombre que diera la orden. "...Me gustaría saber, ¿qué harán con él?"

El hombre, líder del grupo respondió de manera escueta.

"Menalippus, únicamente porque es usted un hombre que goza de una reputación tan buena entre la gente del Santuario es que le responderé a esta pregunta, sin embargo, esto será en el interior de su habitación, la respuesta es muy confidencial."

"Comprendo" asintió Menalippus. "¡Helena!" exclamó el hombre a una mujer de piel blanca y cabello castaño.

"¿Sí, padre?" preguntó ella.

"Lleva a Helen a dar un paseo" dijo el líder de la aldea a su hija, la cual comprendió que su padre ordenaba esto buscando discreción para hablar con el enviado del Papa.

"Sí, así lo haré."

"Por favor, Su Excelencia, pase por aquí" dijo el hombre señalando el camino al representante del Santuario.

Una vez dentro, Menalippus ofreció una copa de vino al recién llegado. El líder de la comitiva bebió el contenido, mientras que el líder de la aldea lo observaba.

"Debe de ser un niño especial, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó el líder de la comitiva al Jefe de la Aldea de Kanon. "No todos los días se mandan a ocho hombres del Santuario a recoger a alguien que el propio Patriarca quiere ver."

Menalippus escuchó con gravedad las palabras, asintiendo.

"Es un niño muy inusual, ciertamente" respondió Menalippus. "Su Excelencia, ¿a qué es llevado al Santuario?"

El hombre le miró de vuelta y respondió.

"Su Santidad ha dicho que es un Elegido." respondió. "Será entrenado para convertirse en un Caballero de Oro."

Las palabras del hombre hicieron que Menalippus sonriera. En su rostro pareció dibujarse una especie de alivio difícil de explicar para el líder de la comitiva que procedía de Grecia.

"¡Alabada sea Athena y su infinita misericordia!" dijo el padre de Helena. "¡Nada ocurre en este mundo sin la voluntad de los Dioses!"

"Menalippus" interrumpió el hombre a caballo. "Dígame, ¿cuál es el nombre del niño?" preguntó.

El cuestionado cambió su gesto de alivio por uno de genuina pena.

"En realidad, el niño no tiene nombre" respondió Menalippus. "Aunque yo suelo decirle 'Paidi'4"

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" preguntó extrañado el hombre de capa roja5.

"Únicamente puedo decirle que es a causa de eso que lo hace tan único, Señor" explicó Menalippus lamentando. "Algo que ha marcado a este niño desde su nacimiento."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó el hombre a Menalippus, totalmente asombrado ante estas respuestas. "¿Por qué es tan temido este niño?"

Menalippus guardó silencio y se limitó a responder.

"La tragedia suele seguir a este niño, dondequiera que esté."

"¿Desde su nacimiento?" se preguntó el hombre al escuchar aquellas palabras, dejando escapar una gota de sudor que recorrió su sien. "¡Tráigalo!"

"En seguida" respondió Menalippus tranquilamente. "Voy por él." El hombre salió de la habitación por una puerta trasera, que lo condujo hasta un pequeño cuarto. "¡Paidi!" exclamó, buscándole. Escuchó un sonido detrás del camastro de la habitación, logrando intuir Menalippus que ahí se encontraba el pequeño, escondido. "Paidi, ven, sal a la luz."

Desde detrás del camastro y en la penumbra, ya que tenía cerradas unas improvisadas cortinas sobre la ventana, una pequeña cabeza, cubierta de cabellos azules se asomó. Sus ojos parecían denotar pena y tristeza. De piel sumamente blanca, el niño se levantó finalmente del todo. Menalippus observó la mano del niño, sosteniendo una liebre muerta entre sus dedos. Mirándole de vuelta, el pequeño declaró.

"¡No lo quería hacer, Menalippus!" exclamó. "¡Lo juro!"

Sonriendo compasivamente, el hombre rogó por su propio bienestar a Athena, conociendo que el final de su misión con aquel pequeño había llegado. Acercándose, tomó la liebre para dejarla a un lado y lo tranquilizó.

"¡Vamos, vamos!" dijo el hombre acariciando su cabeza. "Yo lo sé, no debes preocuparte."

"¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Quiero ver a Athena y preguntarle por qué me ha hecho así como soy, Menalippus!" exclamó Paidi. "¡Nadie me quiere y estoy muy triste de vivir solo!"

Menalippus sonrió con simpatía al pequeño. Sabía que su tristeza era auténtica, pero que ahora todo cambiaría. Ahora iría en presencia de El Patriarca y sería entrenado para ser un Santo Dorado.

"Paidi, Athena ha escuchado tus ruegos" reveló el hombre, mirando al niño. "Han venido unos hombres para llevarte de aquí y conducirte a la presencia del Representante de La de los Ojos Grises en nuestro mundo." Paidi miró hacia el hombre con la esperanza reflejada en sus, antes totalmente tristes, ojos. "¡Y serás llevado a conocer tu destino! No reniegues de tu naturaleza, puesto que nada ocurre en este mundo sin que tenga un motivo o propósito, Paidi."

El niño asintió. Miró de vuelta al hombre de ojos compasivos y dijo.

"Yo sólo deseo no estar solo, nunca más."

"Eso podrás preguntárselo al Patriarca, un hombre muy sabio y compasivo que te está esperando. Tendrás que tranquilizarte, Paidi, para que no ocurra nada... malo, en tu viaje hacia El Santuario." dijo Menalippus con tranquilidad, mientras que el niño bajaba su mirada sabiendo perfectamente a lo que el hombre se refería.

"Así lo haré, Menalippus. Por favor, venda mis ojos." dijo el niño, intentando mantener un gesto de tranquilidad.

"Muy bien" aceptó el hombre, cogiendo una venda. Tomando entre su mano el rostro de Paidi, Menalippus sonrió hacia el niño, que había asumido una postura valiente al enfrentar su destino. "¡Qué Niké te corone, pequeño Paidi!"

Minutos más tarde, Menalippus entró con el pequeño de alrededor de cinco años conduciéndolo de la mano.

"¿Pero qué?" cuestionó el líder de la comitiva. "¿Es ciego?"

"No." replicó Menalippus. "Es una medida de precaución. No deben quitarle la venda en el camino."

El hombre observó al pequeño con una sensación de extrañeza ante lo inusual de toda la situación.

"Está bien, así lo haré" mirando a Menalippus, el hombre hizo una reverencia y agregó. "Por favor, tráigalo hasta acá afuera para encargarlo a uno de mis hombres."

El líder de la aldea obedeció. Los hombres del Santuario observaron como su jefe salía junto con Menalippus acompañados por aquel niño, del cual, ya habían escuchado varias historias mientras que su líder hablaba en el interior de la vivienda. La sola presencia del pequeño hizo que muchos corrieran despavoridos, mientras que los soldados maldijeron no poder hacer lo mismo.

Paidi no lo decía, pero a pesar de tener sus ojos vendados podía distinguirlos a todos ellos, incluso, sentir por momentos algunas sensaciones que podía percibir de parte de la gente que lo rodeaba. En toda su vida siempre había sido lo mismo de parte de la mayoría de la gente: desprecio, temor, rechazo. Pero Menalippus le había dicho que sería llevado de ahí y en su corazón pensó que todo cambiaría al fin. Los sentidos agudos del niño permitieron que pudiera moverse prácticamente sin ayuda.

"¡Gracias, Menalippus!" exclamó el líder de la comitiva, dando media vuelta y despidiéndose.

"¡Paidí!" gritó Menalippus. "¡No te rindas jamás!"

El niño sintió un vuelco en el corazón al dejar a la única persona que jamás lo hubiera tratado amablemente. Sabía que Menalippus le temía, pero que su valor y su compasión, siempre habían sido más fuertes para con él. Ahora que lo dejaba, comprendía cuánto le había importado aquel hombre que le hablaba consolándole, cuando le decía que Athena era la Diosa compasiva que tenía respuesta para todo.

"¡Adiós, Menalippus!" respondió el niño agitando su mano nostálgicamente de vuelta hacia donde sabía se encontraba aquel hombre amable. "¡Adiós!"

El viaje no fue muy agradable para Paidi, pues no encontró nada muy diferente entre los hombres que lo trasladaban hacia el desconocido Santuario. Algunos lo trataban toscamente, otros, se limitaban a intentar a ser amables, pero hablaban tan apresuradamente que por momentos difícilmente les comprendía.

Se había tapado los ojos, pero el resto de sus sentidos podían percibir lo que ocurría; sabía muy bien que entre los hombres echaban suertes para ver quién de ellos sería el desafortunado que iría a encontrarse con aquel niño al cual, para variar, ya le habían hallado un mote despectivo, como siempre ocurría. Ahora sabía que era "Thanasimos", _el letal_. Al llegar a lo que adivinó era un barco, fue conducido a una parte hacia atrás del mismo, sobre la cubierta, mientras que le decían que le habían puesto su comida ahí mismo. Los pasos apresurados del hombre que le había llevado los platos aún se escuchaban cuando Paidi retiró el vendaje sobre sus ojos.

Delante de él, se encontró con el mar y la vista de la Isla Kanon y su volcán llameante a lo lejos, envolviéndose en una especie de niebla que levantaba el propio calor bochornoso del Mediterráneo. El sonido de las olas era lo único que escuchaba, además de la superficie del mar rota por el paso del navío en el que iban, que se mecía de arriba hacia abajo para reiniciar su movimiento una y otra vez. Era la primera vez que salía de aquel patio donde le habían conservado desde que recordaba, y de pronto, la isla se le antojó tan pequeña, con todo y su volcán, al encontrarse en medio de la vastedad del mar. Temió. Sintió un estremecimiento preguntándose si en verdad se iba a encontrar con un futuro glorioso como el que Menalippus le pintara en sus palabras o, si acaso, no había sido todo sino una manera de deshacerse de él. Mirando hacia su lado, encontró los platillos que debía de comer y comenzó a hacerlo, a pesar de sentir revuelto el estómago.

El día, como el barco, siguió su curso.

Paidi abrió los ojos luego de un rato de haberse quedado dormido, pudo sentir que la embarcación se movía un poco más fuerte que como lo había hecho hasta hacía poco. Miró hacia el mar, y observó que el atardecer ya caía, pintando de rojo el cielo en un espectacular crepúsculo que lo hizo sentir la soledad más inmensa.

Escuchó como los hombres corrían de un lado al otro intentando controlar el navío, eso sí, siempre evitando la popa, lugar donde se encontraba. Pudo también definir que la causa del movimiento del barco, el cual hacía que su estómago se sintiera ahora más revuelto, se debía a la proximidad de algunas rocas que pegaban contra un risco enorme.

"¡Ya estamos en Cabo Sunion!" escuchó gritar a uno de los hombres. "¡Hemos llegado al Santuario!"

"¡Prepárense para el descenso en unos momentos!" vociferó otro hombre, que tenía la voz de aquel que estuviera dentro de la casa de Menalippus. "¡Hipólito, apresúrate y ve por el niño!"

Paidi escuchó sabiendo que se referían a él y procedió a vendarse sus ojos, antes de hacerlo, observó como el disco solar parecía ahora hundirse en medio del mar, mientras que algunas estrellas ya se dibujaban en el cielo.

"¡Qué mal!" exclamó uno de los hombres en su camino hacia el complejo central del Santuario mientras andaban en el caballo. "¡Ya deseo llegar al Santuario y que amanezca pronto para poder dejar de ver a este maldito mocoso!"

"¡Silencio, silencio!" respondió otro. "Que no te escuche Philipus o te arrancará la lengua de un solo tajo."

"¡Bah!" se escuchó decir a otro. "¿Philipus? ¡Si él ni siquiera se ha aproximado al niño! ¡Tiene tanto o más miedo que nosotros!" añadió aquella voz insolente. "No creo que se encuentre convencido de que esté seguro cerca del Thanasimos." dijo. "¡De hecho, no ha dejado de tomar de su cantimplora en todo este tiempo!" Agregó mordazmente. "¡Está dándose valor con el vino de casa!"

Hubo varias risas.

"Bueno, si es así..." especuló otro de aquellos hombres. "¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo? ¡No podrá decirnos nada!"

"¡Tienes razón!" dijeron los demás.

Conforme fueron avanzando, el camino se fue haciendo más pesado para Paidi y más ligero para los hombres que fueron olvidando el temor que sentían hacia aquel pequeño descrito como "el letal".

El aire traía consigo aún la canción del mar, pero cada vez esta era más lejana. El grupo paró cuando el aire enfrió y la luna había llegado a lo más alto del cielo. Paidi pudo escuchar cómo levantaban algunos pabellones para dormir, y encendían un fuego alrededor del cual todos se reunieron para seguir bebiendo y celebrando que habían llegado con vida a pesar de tener que proteger a "un pajarraco de mal agüero". El niño se sentó, con los ojos aún vendados en un rincón detrás de una tienda, poniéndole una miserable fogata y olvidando darle de comer más que un vaso de latón de agua y un pan.

Paidi comió lo que le dieron de mala gana, dejando el pan escupiéndolo al sentirlo lleno de moho. El temor había dado lugar al rechazo y al escarnio que trae el desprecio. Rodeó poco a poco con sus brazos sus piernas, mientras que esperaba que los hombres acallaran sus voces y lo dejaran. De pronto, escuchó carcajadas de algunos de ellos que se movían torpemente hacia donde él se encontraba, él fingió estar dormido.

"¡Este niño es un asesino!" escuchó que uno de ellos decía. "¡De seguro que lo hemos escoltado hasta aquí porque es una amenaza y El Patriarca ordenará que se le encierre! ¡No puede ser posible que una alimaña como esta pueda vivir!"

"¿Escucharon lo que decían en Kanon?" preguntó otra voz que mostraba la misma torpeza que la anterior, producto de haber ingerido alcohol. "¡Donde se para este mocoso siembra la muerte y sigue la desgracia!"

"¡Nadie lo quiere!" gritó otro. "¡Agradecieron a los Dioses que nosotros fuéramos por él y los rescatáramos de un monstruo como éste!"

"¿Qué clase de bestia pudo dar por nacimiento a una cosa como estas?" preguntó otro más.

Paidi comenzó a apretar sus ojos intentando contener las lágrimas ante aquellas palabras tan crueles. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le decían eso si él jamás había querido hacerle daño a nadie? ¡Él no les había hecho ningún daño a ellos! Y sus palabras, vomitadas a través de bocas que se habían hecho valientes a costa del vino y ante un pequeño que no ofrecía ninguna amenaza, fueron haciéndose cada vez más hirientes.

"¡Momento!" dijo uno, ordenando silencio. "¡Miren!"

El cuerpo del pequeño de cinco años se estremecía a causa del frío, el temor y el llanto. Sus lágrimas podían verse atravesar la tela de los vendajes que cubrían sus ojos.

"¡Está llorando!"

Todos carcajearon burlándose de la reacción del niño.

"¡Es cómo ver a un alacrán llorar porque es una maldita alimaña venenosa!" exclamó uno de ellos.

"¿Se imaginan?" preguntó uno de ellos. "¡Dicen que su nacimiento maldijo a su familia y que por eso es huérfano!"

Sin poder soportar más, Paidi se levantó arrancándose la venda y echando a correr a través del campamento, llorando.

"¡Déjenme!" gritó. "¡Déjenme!"

Todos quedaron carcajeando, embrutecidos por el alcohol.

"¡Oigan!" exclamó otro. "¡No podemos dejar que se vaya, si no, Philipus se molestará con nosotros!"

"¡Maldita sea!" respondieron algunos. "¡Yo no voy!"

"¡Dejémoslo a la suerte!"

Paidi respiraba agitado mientras caminaba entre los caballos que se agitaron a su paso. Una tenue luz dorada parecía emerger del cuerpo del niño que limpiaba sus ojos, intentando hacerse el fuerte. Sabía que era despreciado, pero nunca había estado tan expuesto a las burlas de la gente, siempre seguro, en su lugar a salvo cerca de la choza de Menalippus.

"No sé si fue buena idea venir aquí..." dijo finalmente. "¿Porqué me hiciste irme, Menalippus? ¿Te querías deshacer de mí? ¡Maldito! ¡Y maldita sea la vida que me ha hecho así!" prorrumpió con coraje, con temor contenido que encontró una válvula de escape que explotó incontenible. Los caballos comenzaron a agitarse, cuando Paidi pareció comenzar a vibrar, cada vez más, y mostrando una calidad ausente en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Del otro lado del campamento, Philipus salió de su tienda para hallar que sus hombres se encontraban ausentes.

"¡Hipólito! ¡Hipólito!" exclamó el capitán, llamando a su brazo derecho. "¿Dónde demonios están?"

Los hombres, asustados, olvidaron su ebriedad para presentarse ante el líder de todos ellos.

"¡Señor!"

"¡Partida de imbéciles!" exclamó Philipus al observarlos en tan avanzado estado de embriaguez. "¡Les permití tomar pero no para que se pusieran como las bestias que son! ¿No tienen decoro? ¿Dónde está el niño?"

Uno de ellos mostró la venda que cubriera los ojos de Paidi mientras decían.

"Señor, escapó."

"¿Qué palabras has dicho?" preguntó Philipus recordando la advertencia de Menalippus al respecto de la peligrosidad de que el niño anduviera sin sus ojos vendados. "¡Búsquenlo inmediatamente!"

Un grito vino desde donde se encontraban los caballos, mientras que varios de las bestias pasaron corriendo, creando caos, alrededor de ellos, apagando el fuego y tirando algunas tiendas. Philipus, abriéndose paso a través de la confusión y del temor, avanzó hacia el sitio donde escuchó de donde había provenido el grito del niño. Llegando a la escena, halló al pequeño de cabello azul brillando en energía dorada mientras que sus ojos parecían blancos, en medio de una especie de frenesí. Delante de él, dos caballos caídos, arrojaban espuma mientras se convulsionaban.

"¡Por el veneno de Pitón!" maldijo Philipus al encontrar la escena. Moviéndose con cautela, el hombre se aproximó hasta el niño que tenía fija la vista hacia donde se encontraban las bestias moribundas. "¡Para! ¡Detente ya!" Ordenó.

Paidi no pareció hacer caso. Desesperado, Philipus volvió al niño hacia él para ordenarle, mientras lo abofeteaba. El golpe no fue tan duro, pues el líder de aquellos hombres sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba de pronto mientras que un sobrenatural temor hizo presa de él. Sintió un fuerte golpe en el brazo, mientras que soltaba a Paidi, el cual cayó al suelo tras recibir aquella bofetada que lo tranquilizó.

Cuando el pequeño recuperó sus sentidos del todo, observó alrededor de sí la escena del campamento desecho, las bestias muertas y a aquel hombre que jamás había visto con sus ojos, desmayado, presa de un ataque al corazón.

"¡No!" exclamó una vez más. "¡Yo no quería, perdón!"

El grupo de hombres que lo escarnecieran se aproximaron para hallar a su general caído. Miraron de vuelta al niño, el cual los observó de vuelta con ojos compungidos.

Se miraron entre sí, mientras que algunos reaccionaron ignorando al pequeño y levantar a su líder...

Y pasó la noche...

Delante del Palacio Patriarcal, Hipólito presentó ante otro de los Funcionarios del Templo a un pequeño vendado de los ojos. Observando de vuelta al hombre, el Funcionario del Templo preguntó.

"¿Hipólito? ¿Dónde se encuentra Philipus?"

"Señor Gigas..." respondió la mano derecha de aquel por el que preguntaran. "...Ocurrió algo."

"¿Qué dices?"

"¡Todo es por culpa de este... este _monstruo_!" acusó Hipólito señalando a Paidi. "¡Gigas! ¿Pero es que acaso la sabiduría de Su Ilustrísima puede haberse equivocado al pedir estar delante de la presencia de un ser tan terrible como este?" preguntó Hipólito. "¡Su sola presencia ayer por la noche ocasionó la muerte de dos caballos y casi mata a Philipus!"

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Gigas escuchando el relato y mirando con desconfianza al pequeño de cabellos azules.

"Este demonio intentó escapar de nosotros, y mientras huía mató a dos caballos, ¡con sólo mirarlos!" exclamó Hipólito. "¡Igualmente casi acabó con la vida de Philipus el cual lo detuvo en su huida!"

Gigas volvió su rostro rápidamente hacia el niño que le presentaban con los ojos vendados, preguntándose si tal poder podría ser cierto en alguien que parecía tan desvalido y pequeño.

"¡No es posible que lo lleven ante Su Santidad así como así!"

Paidi frunció el ceño ante estas palabras. Su respiración se agitó. ¡No podía ser que lo quitaran de estar frente al Patriarca, aquel que Menalipus le describiera como la persona que le podría dar tantas respuestas que él esperaba!

Gigas meditó ante las palabras del asustado Hipólito, considerando el poder del niño. Pensó que si era verdad lo que le contaban la presencia de aquel pequeño tenía una razón específica y que era algo que El Santuario requería.

"Tranquilízate, Hipólito" dijo Gigas finalmente como respuesta. "Daré todas estas advertencias a Su Ilustrísima, pero puedo decirte que si ha pedido que se traiga hasta su presencia a este niño es porque él y Athena así lo desean."

La angustia de Paidi se apaciguó en un momento. Era la primera vez que escuchaba con claridad que alguien deseaba verle, estar cerca de él. ¿Sería verdad?

"¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamó Hipólito.

"Y no hay necesidad" replicó Gigas, cortante. "No digas más, Hipólito. El decirlo te pone en franca rebelión, tienes mi palabra de que tu mensaje y tu relato serán referidos a Su Santidad. Ya has cumplido con tu misión, puedes retirarte."

Hipólito observó a Gigas, el cual mantuvo su gesto serio ante aquellas palabras. Asintiendo poco a poco, el que fuese la mano derecha de Philipus hizo una reverencia para alejarse de ahí. Paidi escuchó los pasos del hombre alejarse, descendiendo la escalera delante del edificio donde se encontraban. Después, pudo sentir como el otro hombre, el llamado Gigas, se aproximaba a él.

"¿Necesitas que te guíe?" preguntó el hombre cautelosamente.

"No" respondió Paidi rápidamente. "Puedo caminar así."

"Entonces sígueme." pidió Gigas, abriéndose paso por altos pasillos guardados por varios soldados. El hombre no mostró, en su comportamiento, ningún gesto que pudiera Paidi reconocer como uno de concesión o amabilidad, era obvio que la historia contada por Hipólito había causado que en Gigas se gestara un temor respetuoso que, para tranquilidad del niño, no se tradujo en nada parecido al desprecio y el escarnio del que fuera objeto la noche anterior.

En un momento dado, Gigas detuvo sus pasos, haciendo que Paidi hiciera lo mismo.

"Espera aquí. Ya estamos en la Cámara del Patriarca." dijo, abriendo las puertas y haciéndolo pasar apenas, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Alejándose, Gigas llegó hasta el fondo de la majestuosa habitación, rematada en un altar que era coronada por un trono, donde un hombre de imponente túnica blanca y dorado, que portaba un elegante casco, esperaba. Arrodillándose ante él, Gigas habló.

"Su Santidad, he aquí a aquel que esperaba."

Mirándole desde detrás de una máscara lustrada cual un espejo, El Patriarca del Santuario, un antiguo Guerrero de la Diosa Athena, respondió.

"Acércale, por favor, Gigas."

"Su Ilustrísima..." comenzó a hablar Gigas respetuosamente. "Quiero advertirle sobre la naturaleza de este pequeño."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó el Máximo de los 88 Santos de Athena.

"El hombre que lo trajo hasta mí me ha dicho que el día de ayer mató a dos caballos con sólo mirarles, así como casi terminar con la vida del venerable Philipus."

"Ya veo." respondió el hombre en el trono. "Entonces eso fue lo que ayer sentí por la noche como emanación de Cosmo. ¿Ya está siendo tratado Philipus?" preguntó el Representante de Athena preocupado.

Gigas advirtió hasta ese momento que ni siquiera había preguntado, más por falta de sensibilidad y un genuino interés en el hombre, acerca de su estado de salud, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ocultar su falta de atención con la única respuesta posible.

"¡Me ocuparé de que reciba la mejor atención, Su Santidad!"

"Muy bien, entonces acerca al niño por favor, y retírale la venda de los ojos." La voz del Patriarca demostraba serenidad absoluta detrás de la autoridad de su tono.

"¡Pero Su Ilustrísima!"

"¡Gigas!" exclamó de vuelta El Patriarca. "Haz lo que te ordeno."

"Sí, Su Excelencia" obedeció el hombre haciendo una reverencia y alejándose del Patriarca para encontrarse con el niño. "¡Sígueme!" ordenó, una vez más.

Paidi obedeció. Sintió como aquel hombre retiraba el vendaje del niño mientras le ordenaba.

"¡Arrodíllate y baja la cabeza!"

Dócilmente, Paidi hizo caso, mientras que la venda caía al suelo. El Patriarca lo observó todo desde su trono, percibiendo el temor del Funcionario del Santuario de poder recibir un daño.

"Puedes irte, Gigas. Déjame a solas con el niño."

"Sí, Su Santidad." respondió aliviado Gigas, retirándose rápidamente.

El Hombre Santo esperó a que Gigas saliera del Salón para hablar a Paidi.

"Levanta la cabeza, hijo. Estás seguro aquí." La fuerza de su Cosmo se extendió hacia el niño como una energía cálida que reconfortó el alma del pequeño, el cual, levantó su vista. Se encontró con aquel imponente hombre que se puso de pie para bajar las escaleras del altar. Emocionado como nunca, Paidi sintió estremecerse su alma, mientras que, como solía ocurrirle cuando se encontraba nervioso, sintió aquel estremecimiento al que acompañaba el destello de aquella energía dorada que salía de su ser.

"¡No!" exclamó el pequeño controlándose, temeroso de hacer daño a aquel que podía ayudarle. "¡No puedo, perdóneme!" Dijo.

Con tranquilidad, el Patriarca reconoció lo que pasaba, y sin temor alguno se puso delante del niño tocando su entrecejo, brillando en Cosmo, para controlar aquella explosión de energía del pequeño.

Asombrosamente para Paidi, su inseguridad pasó y aquel estremecimiento que presagiaba un momento de horror se detuvo. Sorprendido, el niño miró de vuelta al hombre.

La postura del hombre, tan compasiva y protectora, ocasionó en Paidi que su corazón se tranquilizara, llenándose de confianza por no haber causado daño. ¿Sería que él se encontraba ahí para ser curado?

"¿Usted va a curarme?" preguntó el niño finalmente. "¿Usted puede hacerlo?"

El hombre lo escuchó, mientras que se sentaba en uno de los escalones cercanos al niño en una actitud totalmente lejana de cualquier postura ostentosa. Con tranquilidad, el hombre se removió el caso, para revelar una abundante cabellera de color verde y un rostro arrugado que, sin embargo, conservaba un cierto aire de juventud. Los ojos nobles de aquel hombre eran color lila y no lucían cejas; sin embargo, para Paidi fue muy notorio que un par de lunares del mismo color de sus ojos, se hallaban sobre su frente. El rostro de él era amable y sonreía.

"¿Curarte?" preguntó ahora el hombre una vez más, dejando escapar una voz amable que no se parecía en nada a la voz profunda que se escuchaba cuando llevaba puesta la máscara. "Para curar a alguien antes tendría que estar enfermo, y tú, no lo estás."

Paidi abrió los ojos ante esta declaración.

"Pero entonces, dígame Señor..." pidió el niño en un ruego de angustia, relajándose al fin. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué he sido maldecido así por los Dioses?"

El Patriarca miró al niño con gesto algo triste, podía percibir la congoja en el corazón de un pequeño que había vivido una angustia inimaginable. ¡Qué terrible era el desconocimiento y la ignorancia! Pensó.

"El hecho de que te encuentres aquí es precisamente para responderte a esas preguntas" respondió el hombre al fin. "Tú no estás maldito, lo que tú tienes, es un don."

"¿Un don?" preguntó el niño ante estas palabras. "¿Quiere decir que...?"

El Patriarca acarició la cabeza del pequeño en un gesto cariñoso, mientras rogaba a Athena le diera las palabras precisas para poder explicar algo tan complicado a un niño que ya no era como los demás, al haber vivido tan duramente hasta entonces.

"Tú has nacido con un don único, pequeño" declaró El Patriarca. "Es difícil de comprenderlo de esta manera en estos momentos, y créemelo, conozco tu historia y cuánto has sufrido." añadió el hombre. "Athena también lo sabe y por esto, Ella te ofrece una disculpa."

"¿Una disculpa?" preguntó el pequeño de cabellos azules ante estas palabras, mientras que pasaba de una sorpresa a otra. "¿A mí?"

Poniéndose de pie, el Patriarca tomó al pequeño de un hombro y lo invitó a caminar con él hacia uno de los costados del Salón.

"Sí, a ti" asintió. "Athena conoce tus sufrimientos y el camino de soledad que hasta ahora has tenido que recorrer a causa de este don que has tomado por ser una maldición. Pequeño, hasta ahora no conoces el mundo, pero te aseguro que es un lugar maravilloso."

Llegaron hasta un balcón que se abría para mostrar al Santuario desde una vista aérea. Asombrado ante la majestuosidad del sitio, Paidi pudo acercarse hasta la orilla del mismo y mirar las calles y los edificios blancos que deslumbraban al recibir la luz del Sol de Apolo bañarle. Pudo observar que las estructuras eran enormes, y que delante de ellas, se podía ver una Torre que parecía ser un reloj, así como la estatua de la Diosa Athena, parecida a la que Menalipus tenía en un pequeño altar en su habitación. A diferencia de aquélla, ésta era mucho más grande, y se encontraba posada sobre una enorme columna que la hacía sobresalir casi a la altura de la misma Torre de reloj que observara un tanto atrás.

"Sí, es un mundo hermoso pero que se encuentra en peligro constante." dijo el Patriarca.

"¿Peligro? ¿Por qué?"

Mirando al niño con tranquilidad, el Representante de Athena en la Tierra respondió.

"Los hombres, a pesar de que pueden llegar a ser crueles con aquellos que no comprenden, son amados por Athena." Le dijo el hombre al niño. "Y a veces son crueles porque temen a lo que es diferente. Esto no te debe de hacer juzgarles cruelmente, sino comprenderles. Tú eres uno de ellos, pero no eres como el resto, tú eres especial" mirando hacia el pequeño, el hombre de cabello verde continuó. "Paidi, no te puedo prometer que con tu llegada aquí serás inmediatamente feliz, lo que espera más adelante son días muy duros, dolor en tu cuerpo y en tu corazón, pues el camino para ser un Santo es uno muy duro de recorrer, tu sufrimiento, hasta ahora, sólo ha sido parte de este proceso que tienes predestinado a vivir."

"¿Predestinado?" se preguntó en su mente el pequeño de cabellos azules.

"Pero puedo prometerte que, al menos, mientras tú estés aquí conmigo, podrás comprender que vale la pena vivir y luchar por este mundo y por sus habitantes. Que puedas sentir el amor de Athena por ti, como por todos los hombres."

"¿Yo estaré con usted?" preguntó el pequeño sintiendo el alivio de poder permanecer cerca de aquel hombre que le hubiera demostrado piedad, compasión y hasta ternura.

"Sí, si así lo deseas. Y sólo por un tiempo. Yo sólo te pondré en camino de que alcances tu destino."

Paidi abrió los ojos asombrado ante estas palabras, recordando lo que Menalippus le dijera antes.

"¡Sí, Señor!" Dijo el pequeño. "¡Por favor, enséñeme!"

Sonriendo ante estas palabras, El Patriarca se puso de pie para decirle.

"Tu llamado es grande, Paidi: Ser la mano de Athena para ejecutar justicia no es uno fácil, por ello es que ella quiere que estés bajo mi resguardo antes de que tengas que irte para seguir aprendiendo más y logres alcanzar tu destino." posando su mano en el hombro del pequeño, el Máximo de los 88 Santos de Athena añadió. "Desde hoy podrás llamarme Maestro."

Paidi asintió vigorosamente. Le habían prometido más dolor, pero sin embargo, ahora no temía. Mirando al hombre ante sí, respaldado detrás con la imagen de Athena sobre la columna, la esperanza brilló en su corazón.

Al fin estaba en casa. Y tenía una familia.

_Continuará..._

1 Chitón: La toga tradicional griega.- Nota del Autor.

2 Himatión: Traducida literalmente como "capa", traje tradicional griego.- Nota del Autor.

3 Este personaje aparece en la historia de Saint Seiya como el anciano que muere a manos de los discípulos de Shaka. En fanfics ubicados dentro del universo de LAS CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES también es posible encontrarle en ESLABONES ROTOS, escrito en colaboración con Zelha/Lady Dragon. - Nota del Autor.

4 Paidi: Niño, en griego.- Nota del Autor.

5 Tal y como se revela en las novelas de la GIGANTOMACHIA, los colores de las capas de los Funcionarios del Santuario denotan el rango de importancia que un hombre tiene dentro de la organización política del Santuario.- Nota del Autor.


	2. Chapter 2

A través de los ojos de Paidi se abrió un nuevo mundo.

Lo más cercano a aquel destino dorado y glorioso que Hipólito le dibujara en sus conversaciones llenas de sabiduría y de consuelo en su angustioso universo infantil. Paidi suspiró. ¡Cuánto apreciaba hoy aquellos momentos que aquel generoso hombre le regalara! Y sin embargo, algo en la calidad de las charlas que tenía con Hipólito las hacían muy diferentes al haberse convertido hoy, él, en un protegido del Sumo Sacerdote del Santuario de Athena.

Los entrenados por el Patriarca eran seres que eran vistos con algo de recelo1, pero esto no era algo que molestara al muchacho de cabellos azules. No más. Sus días de desvalidez estaban muy lejanos. La sabiduría del Representante de la Diosa había permitido que el muchacho hallara los términos para lidiar con su propia naturaleza.

Y así, desde esa posición de privilegio, Paidi había hallado paz consigo mismo. Se sentía feliz de que su marginación con los otros aspirantes a Santos lo hicieran invisible cuando recorría los pasillos ocultos, vedados a todos los demás, con excepción de los Elegidos por El Patriarca. Mismos pasadizos que recorría diariamente para llegar a un patio amplio, en medio de varias columnas, donde el sol pegaba a plomo en su punto máximo durante el día, sitio que se convirtió en su aula y área de entrenamiento.

Esperando pacientemente la llegada de su Maestro, Paidi observó el cielo claro y azulado aquella tarde. A pesar de la cercanía con el mar y de encontrarse en la cúspide de la Colina Zodiacal, no llegaba nada de aire. El niño miraba, invadido por aquella sensación de placer al sentirse hoy como se sentía, cómo los manchones de nubes que veía arriba no parecían moverse: unas raquíticas líneas de vapor que nunca amenazaban en convertirse en tormenta.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, al abrirse la puerta de los aposentos papales, desde donde venía siempre Shion. Paidi no evitó sentir el surgir de adrenalina que, usualmente, acompañaba como reacción al saber que comenzaría a ser entrenado nuevamente. Sin embargo, hoy algo lo hizo permanecer impávido al encontrar que, junto con su Maestro, venía otro muchacho, aproximadamente de su edad, cuyo aspecto era muy diferente al suyo: piel extremadamente blanca, facciones tan finas como las de una mujer, cabellos morados y sus ojos... tan claros, tan limpios que parecían darle un aire de inocencia tal que lo hizo estremecerse. Sobre sus ojos no había cejas, rasuradas, aparentemente; en su lugar encontró un par de lunares del mismo color del cabello del desconocido acompañante del Patriarca2.

"¡Su Santidad!" se inclinó Paidi, renunciando a la confianza usual para saludar con más soltura a su Maestro al hallarse en frente de un desconocido.

"Paidi" respondió Shion, con aquella paz usual que solía acompañarle. "Te presento a Mu."

Al escuchar su nombre, el muchacho que acompañaba al Patriarca hizo una reverencia respetuosa, casi con timidez, para responder con un breve.

"Saludos."

Paidi, aún más escueto, no hizo sino responder con una ceremoniosa inclinación de su cabeza. Miró hacia Shion sin comprender lo que ocurría. ¿Quién era este muchacho que salía de las mismísimas Cámaras Patriarcales?

"Es mi nuevo alumno, Paidi. Espero que los dos puedan llegar a ser buenos compañeros" fue la explicación ansiada pero insuficiente que recibió el niño de cabellos azules, que cayó en una especie de desesperación a causa de unos celos que apenas descubría.

"¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Me está cambiando? ¿Se ha aburrido de mí? ¿Qué hice mal?" se preguntó, angustiado, saboreando el sabor amargo de aquellos sentimientos helados que parecieron apoderarse de su corazón de pronto, que disimuló al observar a Mu con un frío desdén.

Si aquel muchacho estaba ahí para quitarle lo suyo, para disputarle el destino que le habían prometido, estaría ahí en el peor momento de su vida. Uno que, quizá, podría costarle aquello mismo.

Sí, razonó cada vez más tranquilamente mientras la tensión de sus músculos logró disimularse y sus manos aflojaron los dedos en un movimiento que había hecho sin control.

"Le mataré" pensó sencillamente Paidi.

El sudor de aquel momento inesperado hizo que el joven sintiera un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Justo había llegado en aquel momento una corriente de aire a aquel sitio usualmente ajeno a ello. No era remordimiento, era la determinación de haber aceptado su propia manera de ser, pensó el muchacho acertadamente.

No estaría haciendo otra cosa sino aplicar lo que le habían enseñado.

**POLLUX DIOSCUROS presenta:**

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: ESCORPIÓN: NATURALEZA**

**Capítulo 2: Addendum.**

"¡Concéntrense!" ordenó Shion firmemente a los dos niños sentados a la mitad del patio. "Midan la grandeza del Universo y háganse uno con él. Todos nosotros no somos más que extensiones del Sol que brilla en el Cielo, del agua que ruge en el mar, de la Madre Tierra que nos cobija y que protegemos de vuelta." Los niños aspiraron fuertemente mientras cerraban sus ojos en este ejercicio de desarrollo del Cosmos. "Al final, incluso, somos extensión de la materia de los propios Dioses."

Habían transcurrido algunos meses desde aquel primer encuentro entre Mu y Paidi. Poco a poco, el nuevo alumno pareció ir alcanzando al que, por naturalidad y por tiempo, le aventajaba. Durante varios meses el comportamiento de Paidi se había modificado del todo, convirtiéndose en un ser taciturno. Y tampoco ayudaba el hecho que el propio Mu fuera también alguien tan encerrado en sí mismo. El Máximo de los 88 Santos de Athena sentía frustración al encontrar a sus dos alumnos tan distantes entre sí cuando sus destinos estaban tan claramente trazados, mas encontraba consuelo al pensar, en que algún día ellos llegarían a ser parte de la Élite de los Doce Máximos Guerreros de la Diosa.

Un brillo de Cosmo dorado comenzó a ser despedido por Mu en medio de su meditación. Entregado de lleno a las lecciones de su Maestro, el joven ariano había comenzado a vislumbrar los linderos de alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido. Abriendo sus ojos con alegría, el niño de cabellos morados sonrió exclamando.

"¡Maestro, mire!" dijo emocionado.

La exclamación rompió el silencio, obligando a Paidi a abrir los ojos para observar como hoy, su compañero, demostraba su poder ante la vista de Shion y de él mismo de manera descarada. Una sensación de desagrado surgió en Paidi al descubrir un asentimiento jubiloso de parte de su Maestro.

"¡Muy bien hecho, Mu!" dijo Shion poniéndose de pie, observando cómo el joven Lemuriano comenzaba a emitir una luz cada vez más potente conforme pasaban los minutos, aprendiendo a manejar su propia Cosmoenergía.

El Patriarca se aproximó hasta Mu para posar su mano sobre el hombro de éste, quien sonriendo dejó de mirar sus manos que brillaban para ir apagando poco a poco el brillo de su vida y observar a Shion con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¡Maestro!"

"Mu, has dado un enorme paso. Athena, en su misericordia, el día de hoy me ha permitido observarte crecer delante de mí en tu camino por la Armadura Dorada."

Esta clase de expresiones tan cálidas no eran comunes en otros Maestros del Santuario, y esta clase de manifestaciones incluso eran imposibles de observar de parte de Su Santidad en cualquier otro sitio. Ahí, sintiéndose borrado del todo, Paidi fue incapaz de comprender que él se encontraba ya igual de preparado, pero que su inestabilidad no lo permitía demostrarlo como lo hacía Mu.

"¡Paidi, debemos de sentirnos felices por Mu este día!" dijo Shion con júbilo. "Estoy seguro que ver a tu compañero lograr esto te motiva a ti y que pronto nos darás una satisfacción similar."

En sus adentros, el odio que Paidi sentía por Mu se concentró en el centro de su estómago. No reaccionó, mostrando sólo su saber de lo que se le había dicho con un tenso movimiento que lo puso de pie.

El mar rugió su canción perenne mientras el disco de Efebo se ocultaba en el horizonte. La luna ya anunciaba su llegada, así como algunas estrellas brillantes que comenzaban a asomarse en las partes más oscuras del cielo.

Sentado, recargando su mentón sobre sus brazos que reposaban en sus rodillas, Paidi dejó pasar el tiempo compadeciéndose de sí mismo.

Ausente de sus clases últimamente, su mente se había convertido en un filtro que únicamente era capaz de canalizar emociones y responder a ellos, tal como el mar se violentaba a la salida de la luna llena.

Tal era su amargura que había olvidado del todo lo que era sentirse feliz como lo había hecho apenas unas semanas atrás. Todo lo que importaba ahora era deshacerse de aquel que había llegado para robarle el afecto del Patriarca y que luchaba con quitarle su Armadura Dorada.

Sentía odio contra su Maestro. Pero también lo quería. Era una situación conflictiva la de intentar definir sus sentimientos; y en su confusión, llegó a la determinación que lo único que podría ayudarle a recuperar la paz que sentía antes era quitar de su camino el obstáculo que se le dibujaba enfrente.

Frunciendo el ceño, pareció dibujar sobre el manto azul nocturno que se iba extendiendo ahora, el rostro de Mu brillando en Cosmo Dorado. Si había de hacer algo en contra de él, ahora era el momento que todavía podrían estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Poniéndose de pie, Paidi gritó, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en la energía que el odio le otorgaba. Una explosión de Cosmoenergía emanó de su cuerpo como hacía mucho no le ocurría. Sus ojos en blanco, su cuerpo rígido mientras comenzaba a vibrar al tiempo que su conciencia se sumergía en la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

La fuerza de la explosión de su ki fue tal, que el borde del risco donde se encontraba parado comenzó a desmoronarse. Esforzándose por recuperar la conciencia aplicando las técnicas aprendidas en su entrenamiento, Paidi recuperó el conocimiento instantes antes en que la tierra a sus pies se desmoronaba e iniciaba su caída, fatal, hacia el risco violento a los pies del mar. Con rapidez asombrosa, el niño de cabellos azules logró sostenerse con los dedos aferrados al nuevo límite de piedra.

Pujó, pero la explosión Cósmica lo había dejado exhausto. Mirando hacia abajo, observó como la garganta del risco, totalmente empedrada, parecía abrirse abajo como si se tratara de una enorme serpiente a punto de engullirlo. Batalló una vez más, haciendo el esfuerzo por empujarse hacia arriba, pero el risco volvió a ceder, dejándole suspendido de una sola mano, mientras que la que se zafara se hiriera con piedras que rasparon su piel y comenzaron a sangrar.

¡Sintió miedo!

"¡Auxilio!" gritó finalmente, casi de manera involuntaria. "¡Alguien que me ayude, por favor!"

El mar pareció ser el único que respondió a sus palabras, con un amenazadora ola que golpeó contra el precipicio provocando que algunas piedras y arenilla se zafaran de la orilla. Algo de tierra entró en los ojos de Paidi, así como en su boca. Tosiendo, intentó llevar su mano herida a la orilla, pero la viscosidad de su sangre lo hizo resbalar nuevamente, ahora lastimándose también el hombro del brazo que lo sostenía, cada vez más débilmente, a su única esperanza de vida.

Cansado, el niño de cabellos azules decidió rendirse ante lo que, aparentemente, era ahora su destino. Comenzaba a soltarse cuando sintió un par de manos que le tomaban del brazo que lo sostenía.

"¡Aguanta!" exclamó una voz que le resultó conocida.

"¿Mu?" preguntó Paidi asombrado. Haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos, que ardían, observó al aprendiz de Shion esforzándose por levantarlo del risco. Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta que ambos quedaron tirados a la orilla luego de que el niño de cabellos lilas lograra su cometido.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Mu a Paidi luego de un momento. El entrenamiento le proporcionaba una magnífica condición, aunque Paidi se veía frágil luego de la explosión involuntaria de poder.

"¡Debiste haberme dejado caer!" respondió el rescatado amargamente.

Mu escuchó aquellas palabras y cambió su expresión por una de mutismo. Al igual que ocurría con Paidi, él también era un joven rechazado por muchos en El Santuario. Su apariencia notable que lo resaltaba como alguien diferente incluso a muchos extranjeros que rondaban aquel lugar, lo habían hecho objeto de muchas agresiones y antipatías. Descubrir ahora de cierto, que su compañero de entrenamiento no era diferente no vino como una sorpresa.

"Me voy."

"¡Espera!" ordenó Paidi al niño que comenzaba su partida. Poniéndose de pie poco a poco, el niño de cabellos azules se acercó al de cabellos morados. Ambos tenían casi la misma edad. Mu 7 años, Paidi 6. Aunque ante sus ojos tal diferencia no era visible, y con ello, el conocimiento que pudiera haberle proporcionado al rescatado del error en el que había caído acerca de Mu.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Mu hoscamente. Hacía poco había sido golpeado en el comedor, de no haber sido por la intervención de los mismísimos Maestros Aiolos y Saga, quizá no estaría ahí. Cuando ocurriera aquel incidente, también habría conocido a un joven llamado Aldebarán3 que le había ofrecido su amistad, el cual le había enseñado a no permanecer tan sumiso ante situaciones como ésas. Mostrar su agresividad no era algo que Mu disfrutara, pero comprendió que este era uno de aquellos momentos y, pensando en la desaprobación de su amigo Aldebarán, decidió responder. "¿Vas a golpearme por haberte salvado?"

Paidi sonrió. Esa actitud le facilitaría lo que le diría. Escupiendo con firmeza los restos de arenilla que le habían entrado en la boca durante su accidente, el niño observó a Mu con desprecio.

"En verdad que no será así, aunque, el haberme salvado también te costará algunos golpes" amenazó.

"¿Así pagas el favor de que alguien te salve la vida?" preguntó Mu intentando razonar con su agresor.

Acercándose y sintiendo que sus fuerzas iban una vez más recuperándose, Paidi se aproximó ignorando el dolor de su hombro dislocado y el ardor de su mano ensangrentada. Llegando hasta donde se encontraba Mu, el joven de cabellos azules abofeteó al Lemuriano con fuerza mediana. Era una provocación.

"¡Te mataré pagándote el favor de estar aquí y tus intenciones de querer hacerme a un lado!" respondió con furia contenida.

Mu permaneció con los ojos cerrados tras haber recibido el golpe. Volviéndose hacia su compañero, él respondió.

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Paidi."

"¡Defiéndete!" exclamó el agresor adoptando una postura de combate. "¡Esto terminará ahora mismo!"

Mirando Mu a Paidi, negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes bien. No están permitidos los combates a muerte sin autorización del Patriarca" concluyó Mu.

"¡Cobarde!" exclamó el niño de cabellos azules lanzando un golpe con su mano herida.

Con un fuerte apretón, Mu detuvo a Paidi provocándole algo de dolor mientras que volvía la mano herida a su vista.

"Estás herido, Paidi" respondió el Lemuriano. "Tu hombro también está mal, no sería un combate justo."

"¡Tú sólo estás poniendo pretextos para no pelear!" escupió el otro.

"No, no es así, francamente, no te tengo miedo" respondió Mu firmemente. "Pero respeto mucho al Patriarca y sé que esto lo disgustaría. No sé porqué crees lo que crees ni me interesa..." añadió el Lemuriano ahora irguiéndose molesto. "...Lo que sí puedo decirte es que lo mejor será que sanes pronto de esa mano y ese hombro para que puedas combatir contra mí." concluyó el ariano girando su cuerpo, alejándose de Paidi.

"¿Vas a ir corriendo con El Patriarca para que me expulse, verdad?" gritó.

Volviéndose con una sonrisa burlona, Mu negó con su cabeza para responder con voz tranquila.

"No. No lo haré. Tu problema es que crees saberlo todo de mí ya. Sana, Paidi, quizá en los entrenamientos tengas la oportunidad de poder cumplir tu intento del día de hoy."

Paidi permaneció en silencio observando al Lemuriano alejarse hasta desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

A los pies de Star Hill hay un bosque, en donde se encuentra la llamada "Fuente de Athena", sitio donde los guerreros de la Diosa suelen ser curados. Se cuenta que aquel lugar era un regalo del propio Dios Zeus, que obsequiara un bosque de sus características a la Diosa de los Ojos Grises al erigir, ahí mismo, un altar en nombre del Rey de los Cielos.

Desde tiempos mitológicos, se decía, que la calidad de su agua era suficiente para refrescar al guerrero más febril. Y en lo que se había convertido en un franco Sanatorio, se encontraba, de generación en generación, la Amazona de Plata de la Paloma como encargada de practicar las curaciones de los Guerreros de Athena.

Cubierta con una máscara ritual, como era costumbre entre las Amazonas de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises, Higia de Columba, envuelta en una toga que cubría su armadura de elegantes diseños, se aproximó hasta Paidi para aplicar, por última ocasión, una emanación de su poder regenerativo de plata.

Paidi, forzado a una especie de retiro involuntario, había recuperado algo de su serenidad. Parte de ello era que le había hecho muy bien el haber podido expresar sus sentimientos hacia su compañero de entrenamiento. ¡Jamás se imaginó el brillante fuego que encontró en la mirada de Mu cuando le respondiera! Ahora sólo le restaba recuperarse para poder combatir contra él y terminar con sus problemas.

"¡Y ya está!" escuchó la voz amable que provenía de debajo de la máscara de Higia. "Mueve tu hombro" pidió.

Poniéndose de pie, el niño llevó su brazo bueno al que tuviera herido para moverlo de manera circular y confirmar el diagnóstico de la médica del Santuario.

"Me siento bien, gracias." dijo, seriamente.

"¡Alabada sea Athena!" dijo Higia como era su costumbre al concluir con cualquier tratamiento. Alejándose un poco, se despojó de la túnica blanca que la cubría para mostrar sus cabellos negros, enmarcados por una tiara que mostraba un par de alas a los costados de su cabeza. Su armadura, plateada, era elegante y elaborada con incrustaciones de joyas color esmeralda en sus caderas. Sin la toga, con que la había visto durante toda su convalecencia, Paidi pudo ver que el diseño de la máscara de Columba incluso parecía tener un gesto amable. Dejando de lado la prenda recién retirada, la mujer pudo sentir la mirada de Paidi. "¿Se te ofrece algo más, Paidi?" preguntó un poco incómoda.

"En realidad observaba su armadura, señora Higia." respondió Paidi. "Me preguntaba por qué Athena otorgaría una armadura a alguien que no combate."

La impertinencia del comentario del chiquillo estuvo muy lejos de molestar a la mujer de cabellos negros.

"¿Y cómo sabes que no combato?" preguntó interesada en conocer los motivos que habrían llevado a aquel chiquillo a llegar a aquella aventurada conclusión.

"No creo que haya muchos combates estando cobijado por el Bosque de Athena" respondió Paidi, intentando sonar menos impertinente.

"Hm." replicó la mujer, esta vez volviendo la mirada volviendo a prestar atención al doblado de su túnica. "Veo que eres un chiquillo con mucha imaginación."

"¿Qué?" preguntó el niño de cabellos azules, sin comprender la respuesta.

"Es natural, Paidi, que creas que lo que te imaginas que es verdad. Sin embargo, como un consejo de Maestra del Santuario, te diría que antes de actuar intentes averiguar si tienes o no la razón, un aspirante a Santo, y mucho menos un Santo de Athena, se puede dar el lujo de pasar juicios tan aventurados y tomarlos como una verdad absoluta."

"Tengo que irme" replicó Paidi un poco apenado ante la respuesta que obtuviera.

"¡Paidi!" exclamó Higia con voz firme. El niño se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta del salón para volverse. "Procura no ser soberbio, puede llevarte a cometer errores que pudieras lamentar toda la vida."

Volviéndose nuevamente hacia el exterior, Paidi asintió humildemente al consejo de la Curandera del Santuario para decir.

"Gracias por todo."

Los pasos apresurados de Paidi se escuchaban hasta dentro del Sanatorio. Mirando hacia la puerta, Higia de Columba permaneció reflexiva.

El sol aquella mañana en El Santuario era glorioso, como solía serlo la mayor parte del año. Habiendo puesto un pie fuera del Bosque de Athena, el que parecía usualmente más oscuro que el resto del complejo de la Ciudadela, el niño de cabellos azules olvidó por completo las recomendaciones de Higia para enfocarse en sus propios planes.

"¡Hoy al mediodía entrenaré con El Maestro y podré combatir contra Mu finalmente!"

Su camino hacia el núcleo del Santuario lo hizo pasar por La Villa de Rodorio, una de las dos poblaciones alrededor de la Ciudadela.4 El ajetreo de la vida diaria de las mañanas de la Villa lo recibió, perros que salían a su paso ladrándole mientras le movían las colas amistosos, mujeres que llevaban la comida que en el mercado local les compartían de forma gratuita al ser servidores de Athena, niños que jugaban a ser guerreros emulando las leyendas con las que los instruían desde pequeños. Paidi no era notado especialmente, pero tampoco era rechazado, aquí él sencillamente era "uno más".

Sintiendo el sudor recorrer su frente, decidió hacerse un espacio en su caminata, calculando que todavía tendría el tiempo suficiente para llegar puntual a su cita con Mu y su Maestro. Tomando asiento, pudo observar una conmoción que se sucedía cerca de donde se encontraba. La gente sonreía y se arremolinaba alrededor de la imponente figura de un personaje que, precisamente, era material de las leyendas con la que la gente vivía: Saga, Santo Dorado de Géminis, el cual era visto como un posible sucesor para convertirse en el nuevo Patriarca.

Paidi no pudo evitar sentir una súbita admiración por la sencillez con que el personaje correspondía a las atenciones de los aldeanos. Pudo ver cómo estrechaba algunas manos y recibía, con amabilidad, los vasos de agua y los asientos que le ofrecían. Delante de él tenía a un personaje que había superado todas sus batallas y que lo habían llevado a alcanzar su sueño. Ignoraba la clase de precio que habría tenido que pagar por ello, pero parecía que eso había quedado atrás: Hoy era uno de los miembros de la Élite más poderosa del Santuario.

Era curioso, como en medio de los secretos que envolvían a muchos de los personajes del Santuario, sobre todo los más importantes, tanto Saga como Aiolos se habían convertido en personajes tan populares. La gloria que les precedía era demasiado grande como para que pudiera ser ocultada bajo el Cielo de los Dioses.

"Para poder llegar a ser como él..." pensó Paidi admirado. "... Debo de hacer todo lo posible por superar mis obstáculos."5 Esperando un tiempo prudente, el chico de cabellos azules dejó que el Caballero de Géminis se alejara, llevándose consigo la estela de personas que no querían perder la oportunidad de poder ver a un Santo entre ellos.

Observó como el Sol había pasado su lugar de mediodía apurando el paso. Corriendo, ingresó por los pasillos que lo llevaban directamente al patio trasero de entrenamiento, donde encontró a Shion y a Mu sentados, callados, aguardando su llegada.

"¡Maestro!" dijo algo agitado. "¡Discúlpeme por favor!" Agregó haciendo una reverencia.

El Patriarca asintió levemente aceptando la excusa, mientras que en el rostro de Mu se dibujó un gesto de tensión.

"Por un momento pensé que seguías convaleciente, Paidi" dijo el Patriarca al joven.

"Lamento mi tardanza, Gran Maestro" se excusó nuevamente apenado el niño de cabellos azules. "¡No volverá a pasar!"

Sentado aún donde se encontraba desde el comienzo, Paidi escuchó como el Patriarca tosía tres ocasiones seguidas débilmente. Su postura no era la usualmente orgullosa y llena de poder que proyectaba, se le veía cansado, enfermo.

"Bien, retomemos donde te quedaste. Desde tu convalecencia Mu ha seguido avanzando en la utilización del Cosmos, Paidi, tienes mucho que recorrer" puntualizó El Patriarca.

Poniéndose de pie prestamente, Mu se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba Paidi y se observaron durante unos cuantos momentos frente a frente. Ambos gestos eran tensos. Sabían que estaban cumpliendo un acuerdo secreto. Asombrosamente, Paidi saludó con una inclinación de cabeza al ariano, mismo que correspondió en un asentimiento secreto entre hombres.

El entrenamiento comenzó.

Shion no había mentido al respecto de que Mu era ahora mucho más diestro en el uso de su Cosmos, Paidi pudo notar que el brillo y constancia de su aura era ahora mucho más regular, mientras que él seguía atrapado en una especie de bache del cual no podía pasar para desarrollar su propia emanación de energía.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente. Ambos niños sabían que, con el final del entrenamiento de Cosmos vendría una sesión de combate, como parte de sus ejercicios. Durante todo este tiempo, Shion no se movió demasiado, limitándose a hacer pequeñas observaciones que precisaran mejor en cuanto a lo que sus alumnos hacían.

Cayó finalmente la tarde. Los niños respiraban agitados, a causa del entrenamiento, pero también de la anticipación del momento que se aproximaba.

"Bien" dijo finalmente Shion. "El día de hoy la sesión de combate no será muy larga." aclaró. "Lamentablemente no me siento bien, como han podido notar, por lo que me gustaría retirarme pronto."

En las miradas de ambos niños, un gesto de preocupación por el bienestar de su Maestro pudo verse reflejado.

"¡No se preocupen tanto!" declaró el Patriarca. "Es cuestión de mi edad, seguramente" agregó con un dejo de nostalgia, a pesar de intentar tranquilizar. Aplaudiendo un par de ocasiones, Shion hizo de lado su actitud de malestar para invitar a sus alumnos a despejarse para la pelea. "¡Vamos! ¡Que se hace tarde!"

Ambos jóvenes reverenciaron hacia el sitio donde se encontraba el Maestro para volverse a ver una vez más el uno al otro. Mu, conservando su mirada de cristal, se veía tenso mientras estudiaba a Paidi. El otro, llenándose de una fría ira que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Para el ariano quedó claro que las intenciones de su rival no habían cambiado en lo mínimo, aceptando resignadamente su destino, respiró para adoptar una postura de defensa. Cuando éste se movió, Paidi se lanzó contra su compañero iniciando el ataque con un grito. Su movimiento fue rápido y certero, lanzando golpes al rostro de su rival.

"¡Te venceré, Mu!" exclamó.

El niño de cabellos morados se limitó a permanecer callado, ocupado en no recibir ninguno de los golpes de su rival sin comenzar a contraatacar, un hecho que no dejó de pasar desapercibido para Shion quien sintió, de pronto, una alerta repentina que le proporcionaba el desarrollo de su Sexto Sentido.

"¿Sigues sin quererte enfrentar conmigo, doncellita?" preguntó Paidi burlón, intentando obtener una reacción diferente de su enemigo y poderlo golpear finalmente. "¿Qué pretexto tienes ahora? ¡Ya no estoy herido!"

"Ninguno." recibió como respuesta. "Sencillamente, no quiero combatir contra ti."

"¿Qué palabras has dicho?" preguntó Paidi indignado al escucharle. "¿Te rehúsas a seguir las órdenes del Patriarca?"

"¡Tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Paidi!" dijo Mu esquivando una vez más otro de los golpes que lanzó el niño de cabellos azules.

"¡Y tú también!" exclamó Paidi indignado. "¡No hay forma de que puedas escapar a nuestro trato!"

Algo comenzó a brillar en el interior de Paidi, un calor que pareció comenzarse a extender a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Su ira le daba poder, sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más rápidos. Mu se sintió asombrado al comenzar a recibir múltiples golpes que impactaron su rostro traspasando su defensa en el vientre. Shion abrió los ojos, debajo de su máscara lustrada ante el despliegue de combate que su alumno estaba demostrando.

"Algo no está bien" se dijo Shion ahora con certeza. "Mu ni siquiera está haciendo nada por defenderse, mientras que los ataques de Paidi parecen hacerse cada vez más peligrosos."

Moviéndose a gran velocidad, una emanación dorada comenzó a desprenderse del cuerpo de Paidi, mientras que algo del polvo que los rodeaba se levantó en una nube que pareció ser invocada por el soplo de un viento salvaje.

Superando fácilmente la velocidad del sonido, la secuencia de golpes que Paidi comenzó a lanzar contra Mu era una cacofonía de ira y salvajismo.

"¡Pelea!" ordenó Paidi a su rival.

"¡No lo haré!" reiteró Mu en medio de sus dificultades por defenderse.

"¡Peor para ti!" replicó el niño de cabellos azules, que dobló sus dedos para atacar con puños certeros al joven ariano en una nueva tormenta de golpes que fueron recibidos sin dificultad por parte del niño Lemuriano.

"¡Basta!" intentó gritar Shion en su debilidad, pero no lo logró. Sintiendo aún sus miembros débiles por la misteriosa enfermedad que le había atacado en los últimos meses6

Adquiriendo una rapidez mayor, Paidi comenzó a dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la sinfonía de poder que ahora parecía emanar de sí. ¡Ahora comprendía la unidad de la que tanto le había hablado Shion en sus entrenamientos para alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido! Combinando ahora sus golpes con giros y con patadas, Paidi brilló en más poder antes de asestar un golpe parándose sobre su pierna derecha mientras que, asombrosamente, doblaba su pierna izquierda por encima de él de una manera que resultaba prácticamente inhumana, mientras que detrás de él se dibujaba la figura de un Escorpión gigante.

"¡Paren!" gritó ahora Shion, pero su orden no fue escuchada por ninguno de los dos combatientes, en medio del caos de la batalla. Embriagado de poder, Paidi observó como la última patada había hecho que Mu cayera luego de golpearse contra una de las columnas del patio. Mirándole de vuelta, el Lemuriano aceptó, como lo hiciera semanas atrás de quien ahora lo victimaba su destino fatal, rindiéndose ante lo que ahora parecía inevitable.

Sabiéndose en su momento ganador, Paidi se lanzó contra Mu con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a vibrar, ahora de manera premeditada, para detener los movimientos de su enemigo. Lanzándose en el aire sonriendo saboreando el momento final de su víctima que parecía entregarse como un cordero al sacrificio, sintió de pronto un abrazo misterioso que lo detuvo a la mitad de su salto con una fuerza inusitada.

"¿Qué pasa?" se preguntó, mirando que Mu no era el responsable de aquello. Mirando sorprendido hacia Shion, vio cómo el Patriarca se había puesto de pie y extendía su mano emanando Cosmoenergía. "¡Maestro!"

"¡Dije basta!" exclamó Shion firmemente, arrojando su mano hacia un lado y alejando al mismo tiempo a Paidi como si se tratara de una marioneta que jalara con hilos invisibles. El niño de cabellos azules, cayó pesadamente al piso del patio.

Poniéndose de pie, poco a poco, Mu comprendió que había observado un despliegue de psicokinesis de parte de su Maestro. Caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el sorprendido Paidi, el Lemuriano ofreció su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Asqueado ante aquel despliegue de amabilidad, Paidi rechazó la ayuda lanzando un manotazo.

"¡Déjame!"

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, Paidi?" preguntó Shion caminando hacia donde se encontraban los chiquillos. Apenado, Paidi desvió su mirada sin confrontar al Patriarca. "¿Mu?" preguntó severamente El Patriarca al Lemuriano. El cuestionado bajó la mirada, avergonzado. "¿No piensan responderme?"

La cara de Paidi se sonrojó, sintió un cúmulo de piquetes en su cara, producto de la vergüenza. Mu de pronto habló.

"Es mi culpa, Gran Maestro."

"¡No es verdad!" exclamó Paidi una vez más rechazando cualquier tipo de ayuda que su compañero quisiera darle. "¿Por qué haces esto?" increpó el niño de cabellos azules a Mu con reproche. "¿Qué te hace creer que te voy a agradecer todo esto?"

"Sólo estoy intentando ser un compañero tuyo" replicó Mu bajando la cabeza, apenado igualmente. El rechazo de Paidi, que creyó que no le dolía, terminó por dolerle, al no ser capaz de encontrar un compañero que lo comprendiera en las mismas circunstancias que él vivía por ser alumno de Shion.

"¡No necesito de tu amabilidad ni de tu compañerismo!" exclamó Paidi molesto. "¡No te necesito! ¿Entiendes?"

"¿Pero qué es todo esto?" preguntó nuevamente Shion interrumpiendo el ataque histérico del niño de cabellos azules. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¡Sucede que lo odio, Su Santidad! ¡Lo odio a usted y a este mequetrefe que ha venido aquí a disputarme mi destino y mi lugar como Santo Dorado!" gritó desgarrándose la garganta.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Shion, asombrado al escuchar aquellas palabras.

"¿Qué quería que sintiera por aquel que ha venido aquí a ser mi rival en la búsqueda de mi sueño? ¡No puedo hacer otra cosa sino odiarle!" explicó Paidi, furioso.

"¿Pero de dónde has sacado tal tontería, Paidi?" preguntó el Patriarca, contrariado. "¿No te dije yo claramente que ustedes dos eran compañeros de entrenamiento?"

Paidi asintió indignado para agregar: "En incontables ocasiones también dijo que Mu estaba en el mejor camino para alcanzar la Armadura Dorada." Su mirada se volvió rencorosa contra el Lemuriano. "¿No es cierto?"

Shion escuchó aquellas palabras sintiendo el peso de la responsabilidad del mal entendido que, sin querer, había propiciado con su falta de explicaciones. Se sintió avergonzado por haber sido tan descuidado, tan miope de no haber adivinado desde antes lo que ocurría en el corazón de su alumno. El malestar cayó sobre él como una pesada loza, dándose cuenta que su enfermedad, que había comenzado ya hacía mucho tiempo, lo había envejecido finalmente. ¿Cómo juzgar a Paidi? Él sólo estaba siguiendo sus propios instintos, algo que él mismo le había dicho que debía de hacer. Miró a Mu con remordimiento igualmente.

"Yo les ofrezco una disculpa a ustedes dos" respondió Shion finalmente. "Tienes razón en lo que estás diciendo, Paidi... y sin embargo, no la tienes."

Sin comprender lo que el Maestro había intentado decir, el niño de cabellos azules abrió los ojos sorprendido, tratando de descifrar el mensaje que había detrás de esas palabras.

Sentándose con tranquilidad, Shion suspiró, tal y como lo hacen muchos ancianos antes de hablar, para explicar.

"Verás, Paidi: Mu está aquí entrenando para obtener la Armadura Dorada, pero no la de Escorpión, sino otra" reveló finalmente. "Él tiene un destino similar al tuyo, pero con trofeos diferentes."

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Paidi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"_¡Paidi! Procura no ser soberbio, puede llevarte a cometer errores que pudieras lamentar toda la vida_" resonaron en su mente las palabras de Higia, Amazona de Plata de la Paloma.

"¡Pero...!" exclamó apenado Paidi sintiendo que las lágrimas querían asomar por sus ojos. "¿Tú lo sabías, Mu?" preguntó el joven escorpión al ariano.

Mu asintió calladamente.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, entonces?" preguntó él, desesperado.

"Por la misma razón que jamás tú me habías dicho que buscabas la armadura de Escorpión, Paidi" respondió el joven ariano. "Yo como tú, ignoraba que estábamos en búsqueda de diferentes armaduras; pensé que eras parte de las pruebas que tenía que superar para convertirme en un Caballero de Athena" explicó. "Tú sabes tan bien como yo que comentar esa clase de cosas no puede hacerse a menos que nuestro Maestro lo autorice."

Ante la voz de la razón, Paidi calló bajando la cabeza. Sabía que había obrado mal y que, tal vez, esto pudiera costarle la obtención de la armadura que tanto ansiaba.

"Les suplico que me disculpen, por favor, a ustedes dos" dijo finalmente. "Maestro, le ofrezco a usted mi renuncia por no ser digno para ser parte de los Santos de Athena."

Mu abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de Paidi. Shion escuchó pacientemente. Poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del Lemuriano, el Patriarca dijo.

"Mu, el entrenamiento por el día de hoy ha terminado. Vete ya y trátate esas heridas, te veré aquí mañana."

"Sí, Gran Maestro" respondió Mu haciendo una reverencia. Volviéndose hacia Paidi, el niño de cabellos morados ofreció su mano. "Paidi, tal vez hasta ahora no hemos podido ser amigos, pero espero que me des la oportunidad de ahora en adelante de intentar serlo."

Paidi miró hacia la mano franca de Mu extendida hacia él, ofrecida con una sonrisa de un rostro que mostraba los signos de la golpiza que le propinara momentos atrás.

"¡No te apenes!" dijo Mu con una sonrisa. "Todos cometemos errores, eso me lo ha enseñado un amigo mío."

Paidi, aún con la resaca moral de sus actos, correspondió al saludo sin sonreír.

"Me gustaría mucho que así fuera, Mu" concluyó.

"¡Bien!" dijo Mu sin dejar de sonreír. "¡Ahora me voy! ¡Que Niké les corone!"

El muchacho echó a correr por el patio para salir por la puerta trasera. Paidi bajó su mirada al sentirse a solas con Shion.

"Bien, Paidi, ahora que estamos solos podemos hablar al respecto de tu renuncia" pronunció finalmente Shion.

"Sí, Su Santidad..." suspiró Paidi, sabiéndose fuera de toda posibilidad de cumplir su destino.

"Hijo, quiero decirte que tu comportamiento, si bien fue irreflexivo, no estuvo ausente de soberbia; aunque yo mismo admito mi parte de culpa en esto" aceptó. "No te quedes callado ante una duda, ¿acaso no tenemos confianza entre nosotros?" preguntó.

"Yo... ¡no sabía que estaba pasando!" replicó Paidi una vez más a punto del llanto.

"No, no llores" ordenó Shion. "Paidi, yo no puedo aceptar tu renuncia."

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, los ojos azules del niño se abrieron en sorpresa.

"¿Qué?"

"Durante el combate, pude observar que comenzaste a despertar de una manera mucho más efectiva que el propio Mu, el Séptimo Sentido. Detrás de ti pude observar cómo Athena y las estrellas confirmaban el propósito de tu nacimiento en esta era" explicó el anciano Patriarca. "El dejarte ir sería ir en contra del destino predestinado por los Dioses y las estrellas para ti; y eso es algo que no puedo hacer, pues tú eres uno de los Elegidos de Athena para ser uno de sus guerreros."

"¡Su Santidad!" dijo Paidi sonriendo, aliviado. "¡Muchas gracias! ¡Lamento haberme comportado de esta manera!"

Posando su mano en el hombro del chico, Shion agregó.

"Tú has sido otorgado con un don, Paidi. Estás aquí por un propósito. Espero que siempre aceptes con tal alegría el peso de la responsabilidad que este don te otorga" mirándole sin comprender lo que decía, Shion concluyó con una frase que sonó más como una advertencia. "No hay nada que los Dioses otorguen que no signifique que te quite otras que a veces podamos desear."

"¡Señor!" exclamó Paidi emocionado, haciendo caso omiso a aquellas palabras. "¡No hay más nada que yo desee con fervor que convertirme en un Santo Dorado de Athena! ¡Acepto mi destino con gusto!"

Debajo de la máscara, Shion miró con preocupación al niño. ¡Todavía era tan joven y tan inocente, a pesar de todo!

"¡Seré tan poderoso y tan glorioso como el señor Saga!" dijo finalmente Paidi, con ilusión impresa en la totalidad de sus palabras.

Asombrado ante esta declaración del niño, Shion no pudo menos que evitar sentir un estremecimiento al conocer todo lo que Saga había tenido que hacer para llegar hasta donde estaba, y la clase de conflicto que él mismo, como Patriarca, tenía al respecto del destino que parecía dibujarse para el Santo de Géminis.

"Yo te seguiré entrenando un tiempo más, hijo mío" informó el Patriarca. "Hasta que sea el momento en que tengas que partir para seguir tu crecimiento como Santo."

Paidi asintió.

Los meses transcurrieron después de esto, y Paidi y Mu lograron superar las diferencias del pasado, para convertirse en buenos compañeros. Sus propias diferencias de carácter quizá impedían que se convirtieran en los mejores amigos, pero existía entre ellos el sentimiento de camaradería y cordialidad suficiente para hacer de sus entrenamientos sesiones muy productivas y amenas.

Una sombra de acontecimientos nefastos parecían ahora seguir al Sumo Sacerdote, las tensiones entre Señores Poderosos dentro del Santuario se incrementaron, algunas de manera secreta, otras de forma totalmente obvias.

Impedido de seguir adelante con los entrenamientos para ambos jóvenes, Shion mandó a llamar un día a Paidi a su presencia.

"Su Santidad..." dijo el joven escorpión arrodillado ante el Máximo de los 88 Caballeros, quien se encontraba acompañado de su Kagemusha, Arles.

"Paidi..." respondió el Papa. "Te he mandado a llamar para informarte que has concluido tus entrenamientos conmigo." Asombrado, el niño de cabellos azules observó al Representante de Athena en La Tierra. "El Santuario se aproxima a tiempos críticos, tal cosa lo dicen los signos, así como el advenimiento final de Athena" añadió El Patriarca. "Que bendita sea Su Sabiduría."

"Sí, Señor" dijo Paidi escuchando atentamente.

"Es menester que los Santos Dorados se encuentren armados en poco tiempo, y para ello debes de partir hacia la Isla de Milos, donde te podrás seguir entrenando en tus pruebas finales para convertirte en el Santo de Escorpión" precisó El Patriarca. "¡Ve, hijo, conquista tu destino y regresa pronto acá para que pueda verte investido con tu sueño!"

Conmovido ante esta súbita muestra de afecto, para Paidi quedó claro que Su Maestro se encontraba más débil que en otras ocasiones y, a pesar de que le había dado gusto que éste fuera tan cálido, también sintió la preocupación de partir y no volverlo a ver.

"¡Su Santidad...!" comenzó a hablar.

Habiendo aprendido de su error al no ser observador, Shion se había esforzado por conocer del todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su alumno, para responder.

"Paidi, ve sin preocupaciones" dijo intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo. "La próxima vez que tú y yo nos veamos las caras me verás recuperado, me verás tan lleno de energía como si fuera un joven de 18 años nuevamente."

Intentando demostrar conformidad ante esta promesa, Paidi se puso de pie para despedirse.

"¡Así será, Su Santidad!" confirmó.

"¡Que Niké te corone, Paidi!" bendijo el Patriarca. "Por favor, Arles, llévalo hasta la puerta."

"Sí, Su Santidad." respondió el Kagemusha.

Caminando por el amplio salón alfombrado, ambos personajes permanecieron callados hasta llegar a la mitad del magnífico entorno.

"Señor Arles..."

"¿Sí?" preguntó el Kagemusha.

"Me encuentro muy preocupado por Su Santidad, me parece que está intentando hacerse el fuerte conmigo, pero lo veo muy deteriorado."

"Sí, así es" respondió la Sombra Fiel del Patriarca.

"Creo que desde la desaparición de Saga él no pudo recuperarse..." dijo Paidi.

"¿Pero, lo sabes?" preguntó el Kagemusha, fingiendo una sorpresa que no sentía en realidad.

"¿Quién en El Santuario no conoce esta verdad?" preguntó Paidi. "Ciertamente yo no... Saga para muchos era un ejemplo a seguir, y se dice que era como un hijo para Su Santidad."

"Su Santidad se interesa de igual manera por todos los Fieles a Athena" informó protocolariamente aquel que vestía ropajes parecidos a los de un Patriarca.

"Puede que eso sea verdad, pero eso no significa que todos le quieran igual" respondió finalmente Paidi. "Quiero encargarle, aunque sé que es redundante, al Patriarca... él es verdaderamente como un padre para mí."

Escuchando aquellas palabras desde debajo de la Máscara idéntica a la que usaba Shion, Saga de Géminis, asesino de Arles y usurpador del puesto asintió tranquilamente. Ambos personajes habían llegado hasta el final del Salón y ahora el Kagemusha abría la puerta para dejar salir al aspirante a Santo Dorado.

"Ve sin ninguna preocupación, Paidi" respondió. "Estaré muy cerca de él, como siempre, puesto que es también como un padre para mí."7

"Siendo así, me despido" dijo el niño de cabellos azules a Arles. "¡Que Niké te corone!

"¡Que Niké te corone a ti también, Paidi! ¡Que estos ojos que te ven partir hoy en búsqueda de una armadura puedan ver cumplido ese deseo!"

"¡Gracias!" concluyó el joven escorpión, mientras las puertas se cerraron poco a poco.

Dando media vuelta, Paidi caminó con determinación, prometiéndose que la próxima vez que recorriera esos pasillos, lo haría ya como un Santo Dorado de Athena...

_Continúa..._

1 Esta situación es descrita en las CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: TAURO: HONOR.- Nota del Autor

2 Hoy sabemos que los lunares son marcas rituales que se han pintado sobre un rasurado. Esta información es vista en la GIGANTOMACHIA.- Nota del Autor.

3 Tal incidente puede ser conocido en las CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: TAURO: HONOR y CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: GÉMINIS: REVOLUCIÓN. – Nota del Autor.

4 En el Universo de las Crónicas Zodiacales, existen dos aldeas alrededor del Santuario: Rodorio, tal y como se menciona en el manga original y Athene. Mencioné este nombre por vez primera en el fanfic: "HUÉRFANOS DE LA DIOSA".- Nota del Autor.

5 Esta escena también es narrada en las CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: GÉMINIS: REVOLUCIÓN.- Nota del Autor.

6 Misma enfermedad que también es referida en las CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: GÉMINIS: REVOLUCIÓN.- Nota del Autor.

7 ¡Más de la historia de Saga matando a Arles y demás en las CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: GÉMINIS: REVOLUCIÓN! Y más sobre lo que pasa con Shion.- Nota del Autor.


	3. Chapter 3

Solía permanecer en penumbras.

Se le había vuelto costumbre durante los últimos tiempos desde su "ascenso al trono". Una revolución había iniciado en El Santuario de Athena con el mayor de los escándalos. Afortunadamente, la gente decía que se había podido asesinar al responsable que había intentado matar a la Diosa Athena, la Diosa de las Guerras Justas, de la Sabiduría, y algunos incluso le adjudicaban irónicamente el patronazgo del Amor1.

¡Ah! Pero como con lo que ocurre en un organismo real, el verdadero mal no siempre es el que nos atormenta con el mayor dolor o de manera más vistosa, sino aquel mal silencioso que nos hiere de muerte, primero instalándose en el medio del cuerpo, asestando su golpe fatal y luego, creciéndose, expandiéndose, arrastrándose y disfrazándose con una fachada de normalidad, trabajando traicioneramente en el organismo, hasta que, cuando lo descubrimos, es demasiado tarde.

Eso es, claro, en el peor de los casos. Sin embargo, se dice que no siempre hay mal que descubriéndose a tiempo no sea curable. ¿Qué pasaría si aquel mal tuviera inteligencia e hiciera todo lo posible por evitar el ser descubierto?

Aproximándose al espejo en el que solía observar su faz, ahora casi irreconocible, un atormentado Saga de Géminis se acercó hasta él para invocar, con el poder de su Cosmo, la presencia que buscaba. Como si se tratara del proverbial espejo mágico, una figura aún más oscura se apareció delante del antiguo Santo Dorado, hoy un Magnicida y un Usurpador.

"¿Otra vez tú?" pregunta la voz desde el otro lado. "¿Acaso no puedes dejar de molestarme?".

"¡Estúpido!" responde el hombre de cabellos azules, los cuales se tornan grises por momentos. "¡Tú eres el sabio! ¿No conoces la respuesta ya?" Desde el otro lado, la misma sombra permanece callada ante aquellas palabras. "¿No dices nada?"

"Idiota. No necesitas de mis poderes para saber que mi respuesta, como la última vez, no ha cambiado" responde la voz del otro lado, iniciando su desaparición.

"¡No, no te vayas!" ordena Saga, alterado. "¡Debes obedecerme! ¡Debes decirme lo que necesito!"

El espejo parece revolverse como si fuese un estanque que hubiera sido golpeado por la irrupción de una roca sobre la superficie.

"Saga..." responde la voz desde el otro lado con serenidad. "Esto te lo digo sin necesidad de que tengas que cumplir el pago de la condición impuesta desde tiempos mitológicos: El destino es algo que siempre se cumple, el hombre en su soberbia cree poder romperlo; sin embargo, no hay nada que ocurra en este mundo que no pase sin que antes haya sido previsto por los Dioses... o que nosotros nos acarreemos por la misma soberbia que nos impulsa."

"El poder... ¡mi poder es demasiado!" gritó Saga angustiado, aproximándose más al espejo. "¡Necesito que dejes de hablarme en acertijos y me digas qué requiero para poder controlarlo!" mirando de vuelta al espejo, brillando en Cosmoenergía dorada, un Saga fuera de control clava su mirada inyecta en sangre nuevamente sobre la figura que lo escucha desde el otro lado. "¡El poder del futuro debo tenerlo yo!"

"Ida está la certeza del control, por lo que veo" responde la figura con un tono que deja ver lástima por el hombre atormentado que ve en el espejo. Suspirando un poco, la misma concluye: "_Cumplid el requisito siempre presente, aclarando el desorden que hay en tu mente. ¡Escuchad bien la advertencia de aquel que nunca miente! ¡Acatad mi consejo pues retroceder no podrás! ¡Si mis palabras en ti hayan eco, a aquel que crees tu sirviente, directo a su muerte mandado no habrás!_" Poco a poco, la figura desde el otro lado desapareció hasta dibujar de nueva cuenta frente a sí, al hombre poseído por su lado maligno, por un poder inimaginablemente fuerte, pero también, atormentado por un dolor y una rabia insoportable para cualquier otro ser humano.

Gritando colérico, Saga de Géminis extiende su mano lanzando un golpe de su poderoso Cosmo contra el espejo que le sirviera de vehículo de comunicación.

"¡Poco importa la muerte de alguien más!" dijo luego de un rato de silencio.

"¡Su Santidad! ¡Su Santidad!" se escuchó las voces preocupadas de sus guardias desde el otro lado de las varias puertas que daban acceso al Salón Patriarcal. "¿Se encuentra usted bien?"

"¡Lárguense!" rugió Saga fuera de sí, su grito más fuerte que el estruendo del espejo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. "¡Ordené que nadie me molestara! ¡Si vuelven a desobedecer mis órdenes una vez más no verán un nuevo amanecer, partida de imbéciles!"

Desde el otro lado, los guardias que recibieran este injusto tratamiento por preocuparse por el tirano se miraron, sintiendo un estremecimiento. Sabían que las palabras que había gritado no eran de ninguna manera falsas. Así que, aún temblando, acataron la orden sin tanto pesar, deseando en lo más profundo de sus corazones, que algo pasara con este Patriarca que por momentos parecía amable y en otras un salvaje.

"¡Mi misión es una que no puede ser detenida por temores!" exclamó Saga, recobrando el control y sentándose una vez más en el trono del Máximo puesto que un Santo de la Orden de Athena obtuviese, continuando con sus elucubraciones. "Me ha quedado claro, desde hace ya un tiempo, que tampoco importa cuánta gente deba de morir con tal de realizarla, pues después de todo... ¿qué son las vidas de unos cuántos cuando la meta que se busca es la salvación de millones de otros ahora y en el futuro?"

Moviendo sus dedos tranquilamente, Saga recorrió en su mente el número de soldados de los cuales podía disponer para obtener lo que requería... ¡Control! Una vez que lo tuviera del todo asegurado entonces podría realizar las preguntas, aquellas malditas preguntas de un futuro que era incapaz de observar hoy en La Colina Estrella. ¿Acaso no era él el destinado a ser Patriarca? Maldijo una vez más la inconsistencia de los Dioses2.

Sonrió, dejando atrás la desesperación y la ira, en aquel violento tornado de emociones de las cuales ahora era sujeto. "El destino es algo que siempre se cumple..." recordó las palabras que le habían dicho momentos atrás. "Si es así, entonces aquel que aunque muera por obtener lo que requiero se presentará por sí mismo... pues los Dioses nos temen a los humanos que tenemos la voluntad de enfrentarlos, por la sencilla razón que conocen que ni siquiera ellos, son capaces de escapar de los designios del Destino..."

Concluyó sus pensamientos para estallar en carcajadas, las mismas carcajadas que reflejaban el caos de su mente, de su voluntad, de su Cosmo, de su corazón...

El Caos ruidoso que le permitía ignorar al ser que dentro de sí lloraba y oraba con esperanza porque alguien, en algún momento, lo pudiese detener...

**POLLUX DIOSCUROS presenta:**

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: ESCORPIÓN**

Capítulo 3: CHOQUE 

Cabo Sunion se dibujó en el horizonte claro como el día que lo recibía de vuelta en la Ciudadela de Athena. Hacía cuatro años que había partido de aquel lugar que en poco tiempo se había convertido en el lugar donde se encontraba aquello que más le importaba, en pos del sueño que, le decían, debía de conquistar3.

La Isla de Milos no había representado un grave obstáculo para él; no había encontrado las resistencias y el rechazo que usualmente acompañaban a su presencia, en esta ocasión todo pareció, curiosamente, adaptarse a su llegada y a su búsqueda. Incluso las terribles pruebas del veneno habían sido dolorosas pero, por alguna razón, no le parecieron tan terribles como le refirieron en las leyendas.

"¡Tierra a la vista!" gritó uno de los marineros que lo transportaba hasta ahí. "¡Estamos en El Santuario!"

Aquel que había sido Paidi era ahora un alto y esbelto joven cubierto con una camisa roja y un juego de pantalones que eran sencillos y ajustados a su musculosa presencia. Su mirada era ahora más dura, más fija y penetrante, su postura, envuelto en brazos, tostado por el sol, con su larga cabellera azul volando al viento le conferían, ciertamente, el porte de un semidiós griego encarnado en su presencia... Tal afirmación no estaba lejana de ser una realidad4.

Aspiró profundamente y sonrió. ¡Finalmente se encontraba en casa! Había rechazado regresar en transportes más modernos desde la Isla de Milos, prefería utilizar el transporte más rudimentario y lento del propio Santuario que mantenía contacto con aquellos sitios hasta donde la presencia y la protección misericordiosa de Athena se extendían. Había escuchado rumores de que las cosas ahora eran muy diferentes en El Santuario, pero apartado en su entrenamiento no tuvo tiempo de escuchar los chismes de la gente que por otro lado solía despreciar, al haber sido él mismo una persona que hubiera sufrido de la difamación y el escarnio dado por el pueblo.

La embarcación finalmente atracó en la costa del Santuario de Atenas. El joven bajó de la misma para posar sus pies en la playa una vez más después de mucho tiempo. Inclinándose con respeto besó la arena orando para sus adentros, agradeciendo a Athena la oportunidad de regresar con bien hasta ella.

Lleno de los más altos conceptos de su misión como uno de los máximos guerreros de la Orden, aquel que fuese Paidi, inició su camino hacia El Santuario.

Athene lo recibió con la misma algarabía de siempre, y sin embargo, algo parecía también diferente. Algo en su Sexto Sentido le parecía indicar que este no era el mismo lugar que antaño parecía tan lleno de alegría y de tranquilidad.

No, era evidente que la gente continuaba haciendo sus vidas, y aún habían niños que jugaban, pero hoy, la gente no parecía tan amigable entre sí, ¿incluso le pareció ver menos sonrisas? Observó que en esta ocasión no le había recibido ningún perro como antes ocurría. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó. Pero tales preguntas las hizo totalmente de lado al pensar en que quizá se estaba sugestionando con los rumores que él mismo había descalificado al emprender su viaje de vuelta a Atenas.

Miró que la gente seguía llenando la plaza. Que El Santuario seguía proporcionando comida a las familias. Que aún había fuentes que ofrecían agua al sediento. ¿Entonces por qué hacer caso de esos rumores que, evidentemente, se hacían sin fundamento?

Prosiguió su camino, dejando atrás a la Villa para dirigirse hacia el núcleo central del Santuario. En Milos, su guía le había dicho que una vez que llegara al mismo dirigiese sus pasos hacia la Cámara del Patriarca sin previo aviso, pues el Representante de Athena conocería de su presencia y de su hazaña desde el mismo momento en que ingresara a la Ciudadela, por lo que no pidió audiencia mediante un escrito ni nada parecido.

"¡Maestro!" pensó, mirando desde lejos la corona que era el Palacio Patriarcal. Sonriendo, recordó los pasillos secretos que le habían dejado llegar al sitio de entrenamiento que tuviera en el pasado con Shion y decidió tomarlos como una especie de broma-recuerdo que se debía, pensaba.

Observó las pulcras calles, el glorioso resplandor de la piedra caliza tallada en imponentes edificios, los iconos de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises que parecían haberse multiplicado en estos últimos días, lo mismo que la vigilancia.

Pudo notar un movimiento más notorio de guardias comunes en todo El Santuario, así como una organización un poco más marcada que la de años anteriores. Su Maestro había estado ocupado, pensó.

La Sexta Casa del Camino Zodiacal era una que se encontraba en plena reconstrucción, alterando su apariencia como no había ocurrido desde la época mitológica. Ocupada hacía unos cuantos años por un visitante que había llegado de muy lejos, el Patriarca había ordenado que cualquier petición hecha por este extranjero debía ser cumplida sin ninguna dilación, indicando por momentos que las órdenes que este hombre de cabellos rubios y perenne serenidad daba eran como si él mismo las estuviera pronunciando5.

"Shaka" escuchó el joven en medio de su meditación sin inmutarse. Acostumbrado a la irrupción del poderoso Cosmo de aquel que era el Representante de Athena en la Tierra.

"¿Sí, su Excelencia?" preguntó, prestamente.

"Ven conmigo, por favor" ordenó el hombre que ostentaba el cargo del Máximo Santo de entre los 88. "Requiero de tu sabio consejo."

Sin mayor dilación, Shaka se puso de pie interrumpiendo su meditación para obedecer la orden de Saga de Géminis, hoy Patriarca del Santuario.

"¡Estaré con usted en un momento, su Ilustrísima!" respondió el Santo Dorado de Virgo.

"Una cosa más, Shaka" pidió la voz del Patriarca directamente al Cosmo del santo Dorado.

"¿Sí?" preguntó, paciente, el Santo de Virgo a este agregado.

"Ven con tu armadura puesta. Aquí te veo."

Dejando de comunicarse con él, Shaka permaneció callado sin cuestionar las últimas palabras del Patriarca. No era un hombre que soliese hacer eso, pues eso lo pondría en estado de duda, algo que no se podía permitir.

¡Cerrado!

El joven Paidi observaba el camino que lo conducía antes al Patio del Palacio Patriarcal cerrado por un muro imponente de tabiques sólidos.

Sentía desconcierto pero no pudo meditar mucho en las razones que había detrás de todo esto ya que los pasos de tres hombres interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Volviéndose hacia donde escuchaba estos se encontró con dos guardias que escoltaban a un hombre de estatura mediana que portaba una tiara en forma de búho y vestía una túnica roja que lo distinguía como un Funcionario del Santuario.

"Qué Niké le corone, Señor" dijo el hombre que se aproximó escoltado haciendo una reverencia.

"Saludos" respondió de vuelta el recién llegado al Santuario.

"Yo soy Gigas y me ha mandado su Santidad para que le encuentre, estoy aquí para conducirlo hasta su presencia" dijo el Funcionario con voz chillona que, inevitablemente, le recordó a un roedor al joven de cabellos azules.

"Gracias" respondió el aludido, recordando aquella voz que escuchara cuando fuera niño en su segundo día al Santuario. "Les acompañaré."

"Por aquí, por favor" pidió Gigas extendiendo su mano delante de él, haciendo que su escolta se moviera para dirigir al hombre.

Con paso seguro, el joven que venía al encuentro de su misión hizo caso a la petición del hombre siguiendo sus señalamientos. Caminaron de nueva cuenta hacia la Calzada Zodiacal, la amplia avenida que conducía hasta el pie de la Colina Zodiacal. Llegando hasta donde se encontraba el Coliseo se sorprendió de encontrar, igualmente, un edificio restaurado que ostentaba el símbolo de poder del Santuario.

"¿Es que el Palacio Patriarcal ha sido movido de la cumbre?" preguntó finalmente, incapaz de observar aquello que lo hacía sentir confundido y en un lugar totalmente distinto al que él recordara.

"Este Palacio es solamente un sitio adicional que pidió el Patriarca que se habilitara para poder estar más cerca de la gente" explicó Gigas, llevándole hasta la entrada del mismo. "El Palacio Real sigue guardando a Athena y sus Cámaras en la cúspide de la Colina, pero siendo que en los últimos tiempos ha habido tantos ordenamientos de Santos tras pasar sus pruebas finales en El Coliseo que Su Santidad piensa que es una manera más rápida en tiempos... más ocupados."

"Ya veo" respondió el hombre conocido como Paidi.

Pensó en la fragilidad que su Maestro mostrara en el pasado y pensó que podría ser lógica una decisión de esta naturaleza. Ingresaron al edificio que fungía como un Palacio más del Patriarca y se admiró de la ostentación de riquezas que este sitio daba. En el pasado, la Sala Patriarcal le parecía magnífica, así como el mismo edificio, sin embargo, recordaba a su Maestro como alguien hasta cierto punto discreto en la demostración de poder. El joven se detuvo al encontrarse, justo antes de llegar a la puerta que lo conduciría al Salón Principal, con un enorme óleo que mostraba, como si se tratase de un Dios, al Patriarca del Santuario de Athena en traje ceremonial que lo parecía ver todo desde el Cielo6.

"¿Impresionante, no es verdad?" escuchó la voz de Gigas, interrumpiendo una vez más sus pensamientos. "Es un regalo que yo mismo le ofrecí a su Ilustrísima" dijo con un tono de orgullo detrás de él. "Le complació mucho."

"Sí, lo es" respondió el joven escuetamente. No pudo evitar sentir molestia al sentirse en la presencia de alguien que se antojaba lambiscón. Quizá eso explicaría su situación privilegiada ahora en El Santuario, pero... ¿acaso su Maestro podía haber cambiado tanto?

"Pase, por favor" dijo Gigas una vez más, abriendo las puertas guardadas por otros centinelas y que lo llevarían hasta donde se encontraba El Patriarca. "Su Excelencia ya le espera."

El hombre de cabellos azules caminó hacia la puerta, observando que Gigas se mantenía ahí, inclinando la cabeza. Era obvio que se quedaría ahí mismo por lo que sencillamente pasó para escuchar cómo la puerta se cerraba tras de sí.

En el interior del Salón encontró una réplica exacta del Salón Patriarcal del Palacio en la cumbre de la colina. Pudo ver en el fondo al Patriarca sentado en su traje ceremonial. Se alarmó al sentir, ahí, parado a su derecha, el poder increíble de un hombre que portaba una Armadura Dorada. Los sentidos de Paidi se alertaron de inmediato. ¿Quién era este hombre?

"Acércate, Paidi" dijo El Patriarca finalmente, con una voz potente que resonó en los altos techos del Salón.

Caminando con agilidad, el joven obedeció para postrarse a los pies del Máximo representante de Athena en La Tierra.

"Maestro, por la Gracia de Athena y su Voluntad Divina he regresado. He cumplido mis pruebas" reportó respetuosamente. "¡Estoy feliz de verle!"

Aún arrodillado de frente al Patriarca que permanecía en silencio, el joven de cabellos azules no podía evitar recelar de sentirse examinado por aquel enigmático hombre en Armadura que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su gesto en una expresión indescifrable. Luego de un momento de sentir esto, el joven no pudo evitar mirar directamente al hombre rubio con gesto adusto.

"Él es Shaka, Santo Dorado de Virgo" aclaró el Patriarca. "¿Y bien?" Preguntó el mismo volviéndose hacia el hombre que presentara.

"Sin lugar a dudas es un hombre poderoso" dijo Shaka, finalmente abriendo su boca. "Es alguien que está lleno de temores e inseguridades, pero ciertamente su fe está bien puesta, tanto en Athena como en la justicia que usted representa, Su Excelencia."

Poniéndose de pie molesto, el joven exclamó.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" increpó, alzando su Cosmoenergía. "¿Qué clase de comentarios impertinentes has dicho sobre mi persona?"

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Shaka se volvió hacia El Patriarca para agregar.

"También es bastante majadero, sin embargo no es nada que no tenga remedio mediante la práctica de la disciplina."

"¡Insolente, te tragarás tus palabras!" exclamó Paidi sintiendo que su sangre hervía y elevando su Cosmos.

"¿Lo habéis visto? ¡Habéis dejado de lado toda compostura y olvidado en la presencia de quien estamos!" respondió Shaka nuevamente volviendo a su estado sereno. "Sin mencionar que no habéis razonado que yo porto una Armadura Dorada."

"¡Basta ambos!" interrumpió imperiosa la voz del Patriarca.

Tanto Shaka como el joven volvieron sus rostros hacia el representante de Athena y guardaron silencio acatando las órdenes. Usando su Sexto Sentido, el joven pudo ahora darse cuenta que quien tenía en frente como Patriarca no era el mismo hombre que él llamara antes "Maestro". ¿Acaso era...?

"¿Arles?" preguntó, inseguro.

"Su Santidad El Papa Arles, recién llegado" corrigió Shaka en voz alta.

"Así es, Paidi" respondió el Patriarca finalmente. "Yo soy Arles, el antiguo acompañante de Su Santidad, quien ha sido bendecido con el cargo de Representar a la de los Ojos Grises."

"Pero..." De pronto todos los rumores y los cambios quedaron explicados para el joven que sintió como su corazón se destrozaba. ¡Su Maestro! "¿Y mi Maestro?" preguntó, guardando la esperanza de que él se encontrara convaleciente pero vivo aún.

Un silencio siguió a la pregunta del muchacho, que fue finalmente roto con una respuesta clara por parte de Arles.

"Se encuentra gozando de los Campos Elíseos, con toda seguridad."

"¡Muerto!" exclamó para sus adentros Paidi. "¡Mi Maestro!" Sus esperanzas de encontrarle nuevamente, de poder demostrar que su fe y sus enseñanzas no habían sido inútiles ahora se reducían a un momento de sorpresa que lo lanzó al abismo de la incertidumbre. "¿Por qué?" Se preguntó. "¿Por qué no lo esperó, al menos, hasta que él llegara?"

"Sé cuánto lo querías, Paidi" agregó El Patriarca finalmente poniéndose de pie, descendiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el joven. "Te aseguro que estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo porque mis acciones sean capaces de seguir adelante todo aquello que nuestro amado Patriarca ambicionaba para El Santuario en beneficio de Nuestra Señora y Sus Santos."

Palabras. Palabras y más Palabras. ¿Qué más daban? Para él, el golpe emocional era muy grande.

"Paidi..." continuó Arles. "Es obvio que ignoras muchas cosas, quizá una de ellas es que la muerte de Su Santidad no fue una que se dio por motivos naturales."

Estas palabras calaron hondo destrozando el aparente vacío que se había formado en el alma del joven. Shaka frunció el ceño notando el cúmulo de sentimientos que se revolvían en el interior del hombre que estaba junto al Patriarca, temiendo por un momento, una reacción adversa. Juntó sus manos prestas para atacar de ser necesario.

"¿Qué ha dicho?" preguntó finalmente el joven de cabellos azules mirando a Arles, incrédulo. "¿Quieres decir que ha muerto por causas provocadas?"

Suspirando fuertemente, Saga mintió.

"Hace unos años el Glorioso Advenimiento de Nuestra Señora finalmente se dio, Paidi" relató. "Su Santidad se encontraba feliz pues había elegido a aquel que ocuparía su lugar luego de la desaparición del legítimo heredero, Saga de Géminis" agregó. "Sin embargo, la codicia se alojó en el corazón del traidor Aiolos de Sagitario, el cual aspiraba a convertirse en el nuevo Patriarca. Cuando Shion le dijo que él no era el que lo haría, sino yo, Arles, Aiolos intentó apoderarse de la Diosa Athena, matando primero a Su Santidad y yendo después por La de los Ojos Grises, quien era aún un bebé."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Paidi, horrorizado ante lo que escuchaba en esos momentos. "¿Un Santo Dorado mató a Su Santidad e intentó matar a Athena? ¿Qué ha pasado con...?"

"Gracias a los Dioses, el traidor fracasó en su intento contra la Diosa. Aún así, logró aprovecharse de la confianza de su Santidad, Shion, el cual murió asesinado por este hombre que se atrevió un día a llamarse 'Santo Dorado.'" concluyó finalmente Saga.

"Pero entonces, ¿qué ocurrió con ese asesino?" preguntó el recién llegado, lleno de ira.

"Encontró la justicia en manos del Santuario, es lo que te bastará saber" respondió Saga finalmente. "La cobardía de Aiolos no se limitó sólo a eso, pero es algo que es sin importancia que tú lo sepas." El joven escorpión no podía articular palabra en medio de su asombro e ira. ¡Sentía que un mar de llamas lo envolvía y le exigían aplicar la justicia que compensara su sensación de pérdida!7

"¿Pero cómo un hombre tan poderoso, tan sabio, tan justo como mi Maestro fue capaz de haber sido engañado por alguien?" se preguntó Paidi finalmente.

El Patriarca Arles dio la media vuelta para ascender por las escaleras que lo llevaron de nueva cuenta a su trono. Sentándose con tranquilidad, habiendo asegurado su legitimidad en frente de otro Santo Dorado dijo:

"Shaka, puedes ahora dejarnos solos" ordenó, escuetamente.

Demostrando la misma actitud de seguridad y serenidad que parecía siempre tener, Shaka hizo una reverencia al Patriarca para despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza del joven, para salir finalmente del Salón sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Ya a solas, Saga se volvió hacia Paidi y lo miró con detenimiento. Podía observar en su rostro la credulidad que ahora tenía en él, podía notar el nerviosismo en las manos del mismo que se revolvían ni siquiera intentando ocultar su inquietud ante las revelaciones que hiciera mentirosamente unos minutos antes.

"Paidi, como te dije hace unos momentos, sé cuánto apreciabas a su Santidad y es por eso que he pedido que nos dejen solos" razonó, logrando llamar la completa atención del joven. "El peso que estos acontecimientos han dejado sobre mis espaldas es demasiado como para cargarlo yo solo. El mundo se ha convertido en un sitio peligroso donde confiar demasiado en alguien es... un riesgo que no sólo pone en peligro nuestras propias vidas, sino las del mundo entero al dejar a Athena expuesta a merced de sus enemigos y los enemigos que se suponían debían de ser sus protectores" adoptando una voz casi aterciopelada, concluyó. "¿Me entiendes, verdad?"

El joven asintió lentamente.

"¡Sí, Su Santidad!"

"Y por ese mismo entendimiento que presiento sólo tú podrías tenerme, y por el cariño que le tenías a nuestro Santo Padre, es que me siento confiado en decirte que hay una persona que posee un objeto que es necesario que tengamos aquí para asegurar la estabilidad del Santuario." agregó Arles, mintiendo una vez más. "El traidor Aiolos, para poder tener conocimiento de cómo asestar su golpe fatal solicitó los servicios de un poderoso Oráculo al servicio de Poseidón."

"¿Poseidón?" repitió Paidi, asombrado.

"Sí, el mismo Dios de los mares que es enemigo de Nuestra Señora. ¡Hasta tanto se atrevió aquel maldito!" exclamó Saga, imprimiendo convicción en sus palabras. "Era conocido por nosotros que Aiolos fue el guerrero que venció en ocasiones a huestes de los Dioses egipcios8, pero en sus viajes allá, parece que algo pasó. Entró en contacto con el Oráculo que vive en la Isla de Pharos, cerca del delta del Gran Río9. Quizá al ver su oportunidad de convertirse en Patriarca cada vez más lejana decidió hacer uso de éste, el cual le pidió como pago la legítima Máscara de Poder que El Patriarca utilizaba."

"¿'Máscara del Poder'?" preguntó Paidi sin comprender, observando que hoy Arles portaba una máscara idéntica a la que él recordaba que su Maestro utilizara. Sin embargo... también era posible lo que le decía, considerando que como Kagemusha, Arles utilizaba una máscara muy parecida a la que portara en el pasado su Maestro.

"El Santuario está lleno de secretos, pues en ocasiones lo insospechado puede ser algo tan poderoso, Paidi, que puede despertar la codicia de cada uno de sus habitantes. Sé que puedo confiar este secreto a ti... Santo Dorado de Escorpión" completó Saga sonriendo, mostrando ante él la Caja de Pandora que mostraba el símbolo del Escorpión Dorado.

La vista de aquel objeto hizo que el corazón de Paidi se acelerara emocionado. ¡Su armadura dorada!

"Así pues, tu misión como Santo Dorado, es ir hasta Pharos y encontrar al hombre al cual Aiolos le pagó con la vida del Patriarca para entregarle la Máscara del Poder."

"¡Acabaré con su vida haciéndole pagar por la muerte de nuestro Maestro!" exclamó el joven con vehemencia.

"¡No!" respondió alzando la voz Saga. "Es imperioso que lo traigas de vuelta aquí para que pague su crimen."

"¡Pero...!" exclamó el Escorpión Dorado frustrado al sentir que se escapaba de sus manos la oportunidad de vengar a su querido mentor.

"¿No me has dicho que puedo confiar plenamente en ti, Paidi?" preguntó Arles con un suave tinte de reproche impregnado en su tono.

"¡Sí, su Santidad!" exclamó una vez más el Escorpión Dorado bajando la cabeza. "¡Haré lo que usted me ordene!"

"¡Bien!" respondió finalmente Saga, sonriendo bajo la máscara. "El objeto que debes de traer es un antiguo artículo otorgado a cada Patriarca desde la antigüedad por la misma Athena, esta es la misión principal." añadió. "Paidi, una cosa más: este hombre es muy poderoso, no te dejes engañar por su apariencia pacífica, así mismo, él intentará enredarte en sus patrañas, ya una vez logró seducir a un Santo Dorado, no cabe la menor duda de que intentará hacerlo una vez más."

"¡Aquel no era digno de ser un Santo Dorado, Su Excelencia!" respondió el joven de cabellos azules cerrando un puño. "¡Era una víbora corrupta, un monstruo cuyo nombre merece ser olvidado!"

Saga sonrió una vez más. Quizá moriría este nuevo Santo Dorado, pero no importaba, siempre y cuando se deshiciera del Oráculo de Pharos. Ya podría mandar a alguien más a recuperar la Máscara que tanto requería para poder mantener, sin tanto esfuerzo, el inmenso poder del que era poseedor.

"¡Ve pues, Paidi de Escorpión a llevar la Justicia de Athena!" ordenó Saga.

"Su Santidad..." dijo el joven de cabellos azules poniéndose de pie para ir hacia su Caja de Pandora. "No me llame más Paidi, ése no es más mi nombre..." halando la cadena que abría su Caja de Pandora, un letal y poderoso Cosmos Dorado escapó por todo el cuerpo del joven, que hizo que la capa y el cabello del Patriarca reaccionaran levantándose en el aire. La figura de un enorme escorpión negro apareció detrás del muchacho, mientras que la armadura dorada armonizó con el de su ahora legítimo portador. La milagrosa alquimia que convertía a la armadura, un ser vivo, en uno con el Santo de Athena, se representó ante los ojos ocultos por una máscara de Saga de Géminis, para armar, con magnificencia, al joven: botas, piernas, rodilleras, peto, brazos, guantes y casco. "Desde el día de hoy yo soy... ¡Milo de Escorpión!" proclamó el joven, mientras que desde afuera se pudo percibir la luz gloriosa de su Cosmo Dorado iluminando el edificio, semejando un amanecer en medio del Santuario.

En la costa que une a la mítica ciudad de Alejandría con el Mediterráneo, en el norte de Egipto, se halla una pequeña isla denominada como Pharos, en donde, refiere la historia, se habría construido el enorme Faro que fuera considerado una Maravilla del Mundo Antiguo. Hasta ahí, un lucero pareció descender rápidamente del cielo, iluminando de pronto la noche y haciendo pensar, a los pocos transeúntes y marinos que viajan por el Mediterráneo, que la gloriosa construcción hubiera de pronto reaparecido.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo observaran, la luz pareció apagarse sin mayor explicación. En _terra firma, _el recién investido Santo Dorado de Escorpión posa sus pies con la resolución de impartir la justicia a la que ha sido llamado a proporcionar.

Su mirada, penetrante, buscaba implacable las señales de un sitio protegido por algún Cosmos ajeno al suyo, pues buscaba al Oráculo de Pharos, mente maestra detrás del asesinato del hombre que amara como a un padre: el Antiguo Patriarca del Santuario.

Cerca de la orilla, un destello parece captar su atención, haciendo que de inmediato el hombre ahora llamado Milo del Escorpión, decidiera seguir aquello que captase. Poco a poco, encontró que aquel destello no es el de ninguna estrella ni de la luna, cuando parece que en el fondo de la orilla la luz parece alejarse. Brillando en Cosmo, Milo decide lanzarse al agua detrás de aquel objeto que parece retirarse. Como si se tratase de un ánima con voluntad, la chispa de luz detiene su camino como retándolo a introducirse en las profundidades marinas.

"Debajo del agua" pensó como en un lamento. Se reprochó no haber previsto esta situación, y sin embargo dio un paso hacia delante sin dudarlo. "¡Si creías que esto detendría a un Santo de Athena, estás equivocado!" advirtió en sus pensamientos.

Sin pensarlo más, Milo se lanzó firmemente al agua elevando su Cosmo, mientras que el objeto que parecía desafiarle reinició su marcha de manera rápida, llevándolo a través de un laberinto de roca y de oscuridad debajo de la isla.

"Mi armadura y yo somos uno mismo..." pensó el Escorpión Dorado recordando las enseñanzas sobre la naturaleza de los ropajes sagrados que ahora lo cubrían y que lo ensalzaban como uno de los guerreros elegidos de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises. "¡Mi Cosmo la hace ligera como ropas normales, pero impenetrable a los ataques de mis enemigos!10"

El misterioso objeto prosiguió su camino hasta introducirse en lo que parecía la boca de una caverna. Entrecerrando sus ojos, Milo se esforzó por calcular el destino de aquella luz y dirigirse hacia allá. Inició un breve ascenso que lo llevó a un sitio que tenía aire... ¡era, en efecto, una gruta! Incendiando su Cosmo, el agua que le empapara se evaporó, e iluminó brevemente la caverna para apagar el mismo mientras percibió una presencia extraña.

"¡Deja de ocultarte!" ordenó con fuerzas el Santo Dorado. "¡Es imposible escapar de mi furia!" amenazó.

En medio del ruido del goteo natural de las filtraciones marinas, el silencio de la caverna, que siguió al eco de la advertencia del guerrero dorado, se alcanzó a percibir los pasos lentos de alguien. Respirando rápidamente, Milo se alistó adoptando una postura de guardia.

Una luz brillante de pronto pareció iluminar el lugar, una luz de color plateado que encendió algunas antorchas alrededor de la caverna, proporcionando un aspecto lúgubre al sitio. Las sombras de las estalactitas y las estalagmitas se dibujaron trémulas al fondo, en las rugosas paredes de la cueva. Milo luchó por ajustarse a las condiciones de luz cuando observó que una de esas luces parecía dejar encendida una de las teas para regresar a la mano de quien la había producido.

Una figura envuelta en una túnica negra y que portaba un tridente apareció allí, recibiendo la luz que parecía llevar con su mano a la punta del tridente, permaneciendo iluminada.

"¿Escapar de ti? ¿Ocultarme?" respondió finalmente la voz masculina que escapó de aquella figura misteriosa recién llegada. "¿Cómo puede ser eso si estás donde te encuentras porque yo mismo te he dirigido hasta aquí?" preguntó con tranquilidad.

Respirando agitadamente, Milo observó que las llamas que brillaban a su alrededor no eran fuegos verdaderos, sino chispas de Cosmo provenientes de aquel hombre y que permanecían vivas sin mayor esfuerzo por parte de quien lo había recibido.

"¡Qué enorme Cosmo tiene!" exclamó en sus pensamientos el Escorpión Dorado, sintiendo que había caído en una trampa.

"No" respondió la figura misteriosa. "No, joven Escorpión, no es una trampa en la que has caído."

"¿Acaso puede leer mi mente?" pensó Milo asustado. "¿Cómo es posible?"

"Sin embargo..." prosiguió aquella figura iniciando un paso que lo llevó a recorrer parte del camino que lo separaba del Santo de Oro. "...Esto no necesariamente es del todo cierto." Haciendo brillar sus ojos desde dentro de la capucha, Milo pareció adivinar una sonrisa burlona. "Me refiero a la trampa, claro está..."

El corazón de Milo se aceleró al descubrir con horror que se hallaba frente a alguien capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué hombre tan terrible es éste?" Se preguntó finalmente. "¿Es este un poder capaz de derrotar a un Santo Dorado? ¿De minar su voluntad?"

"Sé a que has venido, Milo del Escorpión" dijo el hombre ante él. "Y mi respuesta es 'No' a todo lo que tengas que preguntar y pedir. ¡Jamás saldré de aquí hacia El Santuario, porque soy inocente!"

"¿Sabes a lo que he venido?" preguntó Milo finalmente, imponiéndose al momento de sorpresa al que se había expuesto ante esta figura.

Un breve silencio acompañó a la pregunta del Guerrero de Athena, que observó, luego de un rato, como dramáticamente el hombre bajaba su capucha para mostrar su rostro... o más bien, un rostro oculto detrás de una Máscara idéntica a la que portara Shion o Arles. Abriendo los ojos, indignado, el Escorpión Dorado gritó.

"¿Eres capaz de decir que eres inocente cuando mis propios ojos están viendo aquello que se me advirtió encontraría aquí para recuperar?"

Volviendo a cubrirse la cabeza, el hombre respondió:

"¡Ah! La gente, sea un Santo o no, siempre es igual... ¡Incapaz de ver más allá de lo que parece! Te repito que aquí no hay nadie sujeto a tu justicia pues no hay nadie que la merezca, eso me pone fuera de tu alcance."

"Pero... ¡La Máscara!" exclamó confundido Milo, comenzando a sentirse extraño en una conversación con un hombre que parecía adelantarse a cada uno de sus argumentos y que no hablaba con claridad.

"¡Ah!" exclamó levantando la mano libre aquella figura. "¡Eso es otra cosa! Sé que has venido por esta Máscara, ella sí está aquí, pero no te la voy a dar."

Molesto por la respuesta de aquella misteriosa silueta, Milo elevó el poder de su Cosmo para extender su mano y lanzar un poderoso golpe que lanzó contra su interlocutor.

"¡Basta! ¡No tolero que te burles más de mí!" gritó el Escorpión Dorado furioso.

El golpe recorrió el sitio como si se tratara de una estrella fugaz, haciendo que las sombras se animaran en el fondo, moviéndose rápidamente. Con tranquilidad, la silueta apartó su Tridente para tomarla con su mano izquierda. Ante la vista atónita de Milo, la mano del hombre se extendió para recibir el golpe con facilidad y regresárselo sin mayor esfuerzo.

El Santo Dorado evadió su propio golpe sin mayor problema, pero fue incapaz de borrar su expresión de asombro del rostro.

"¡Santo de Athena, has roto las normas de un invitado atacando a aquel que te ofreció entrada a su hogar!" exclamó. "La cordialidad no es más una opción entre nosotros."

Caminando con firmeza, la silueta pareció erguirse ganando altura. Poco a poco se retiró la túnica para revelar que cubría el cuerpo de un hombre de cabellos rubios. Su cuerpo, cubierto por una armadura de color plateado con ondas azuladas emitió un Cosmo aterrador que pareció cubrir al del Santo Dorado de Escorpión. Sosteniendo el Tridente con fuerzas, el hombre miró de frente a Milo. Su presencia era imponente y aterradora con su cara cubierta por aquella máscara hierática.

"¡La codicia del Falso Patriarca de Atenas sólo concluirá con la muerte de uno de los dos, eso es lo que se me ha revelado en las corrientes marinas, Santo de Athena!" dejando su Tridente recargado en una de las gigantes estalagmitas de la caverna, le miró para agregar. "Yo soy Khunrath de Proteus, Oráculo de Pharos."

Al concluir su presentación, levantó sus manos para iluminar sus dedos de Cosmoenergía terrible que hizo que la capa de su enemigo volara como recibiendo una corriente marina que lo azotase.

"¡Está concentrando todo su Cosmo en sus manos!" exclamó Milo asombrado al sentir el poder de un enemigo a su altura. "¡Quizá sea más poderoso que yo! ¿Acaso la Máscara?" se preguntó observándola con asombro, interrogándose si acaso aquel objeto que tanto parecía defender su rival podía ser la causa detrás de tanto poder.

"¡MYSTERY SPARKLES!" gritó Khunrath, haciendo explotar el cúmulo de Cosmoenergía acumulado en sus manos y lanzándolo contra Milo.

"¡Son cientos de golpes lanzados a la velocidad de la luz!" gritó Milo reaccionando tarde alzando su Cosmo hasta el Séptimo Sentido y siendo lanzado con fuerza lejos de su enemigo...

La pelea había iniciado...

_Concluirá..._

1 En el manga de THE LOST CANVAS a Athena se le nombra diosa "del Amor", esta clase de descripción tan ambigua que están utilizando está sujeta a una burla de mi parte en este fragmento de las Crónicas.- Nota del Autor.

2 El poder de observar el futuro desde Star Hill sólo se le concede a los Patriarcas verdaderos, esta es una realidad que se revela en el Episodio G. Aquí, Saga, a pesar de haber estado predestinado a ser en algún momento el siguiente Patriarca no ha logrado obtener la habilidad de asomarse al futuro. **Aún**. – Nota del Autor.

3 Para quien aún no lleve una cuenta del todo clara de la edad del personaje principal en la historia, aquí ya lo vemos de 12 años.- Nota del Autor.

4 Y no, no estoy queriendo decir que Milo sea un semidiós, sino que posee el poder que lo eleva por encima de la humanidad, como si lo fuese.- Nota del Autor.

5 La historia del arribo de Shaka de Virgo al Santuario de Athena lo he referido en las CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: VIRGO: ADVENIMIENTO.- Nota del Autor.

6 Para quien no haya reconocido este cuadro, recuerden el cuadro del Patriarca que suele observarse cerca del mismo personaje o en sus Palacios en la serie animada.- Nota del Autor.

7 Estos y más detalles de la noche de Aiolos y Athena serán relatados en las CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: SAGITARIO.- Nota del Autor.

8 Esto en concordancia con algunos hechos revelados que ocurrieron en el Episodio G.- Nota del Autor.

9 Por supuesto, esta es una referencia directa al Nilo.- Nota del Autor.

10 Esta explicación no es únicamente mía. Baste recordar los momentos en que Seiya enfrenta por vez primera a Shaina y hace la observación sobre el peso de la misma, a lo que Shaina le responde estas palabras. Igualmente, las armaduras de Bronce no fue un factor determinante en Seiya para hundirse luego de ser lanzado hasta la superficie del Pacífico Norte en su lucha contra Baian de Caballo Marino durante la Saga de Poseidón.- Nota del Autor.


	4. Chapter 4

Un golpe sonó en la puerta del Gran Salón patriarcal.

Tímidamente, los ojos brillantes de Gigas1 introdujeron su mirada al recinto vedado para muchos, incluso para él, en momentos en que el Máximo de los 88 Santos de Athena prohibía su entrada. Sin ocultar su curiosidad y notando que no había la presencia del Señor del Santuario allí dentro, el Funcionario ingresó a la Sala.

"No está" declaró lo obvio al hallar la Silla Patriarcal vacía. "El Patriarca es un ser muy misterioso... me pregunto..." murmuró mientras avanzaba cautelosamente por el amplio Salón, pasando a través de las majestuosas columnas que remarcaban el magnífico sitio. "... ¿Qué podría ganar uno conociendo el secreto que Su Excelencia parece guardar tan celoso?"

Rumores abundaban hacia el interior del Palacio, rumores que advertían la peligrosidad de acercarse demasiado a Su Santidad, como por detrás de esa apariencia de bondadoso señor, algunos lo llamarían un "Vice-Dios"2, concluían en las misteriosas desapariciones de aquellos que protagonizaran aquellas aproximaciones. Por supuesto, para un hombre tan ambicioso como Gigas, esta clase de "mitos urbanos" no eran más que una señalización escandalosa de ir y hurgar a donde no se debía para obtener aquello que alguien no deseaba se conociera... Y si lo hiciere, ¿qué podría recibir a cambio de ello?

Caminando, dejando atrás cualquier signo de prudencia ante aquellos rumores, Gigas dirigió sus pasos ahora hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia las habitaciones Patriarcales. No lo sabía, pero en verdad su codicia lo hacía ser tan arriesgado, y tan inconsciente, como una palomilla nocturna que se quema al introducirse en el fuego que tanto la atraía.

"¡Nada!" Dijo al introducirse a la habitación del Patriarca al notar que esta también se encontraba sola. Caminando rápidamente, ahora sí fue lo suficientemente meticuloso como para recorrer con su mirada todo el sitio y observar que el traje ritual del Representante de Athena en La Tierra para la adivinación no se encontraba ahí. Caminando lentamente, Gigas dejó detrás de sí la habitación, sabiendo que allí hallaría nada que comprometiera a Su Santidad y que lo pusiera en una postura de poder ganar el terreno que ansiaba recorrer más pronto que cualquiera.

Avanzando por los pasillos del Palacio, salió hasta uno de los enormes balcones que mostraban en una inmejorable vista, una panorámica del hermoso Santuario de Athena. Ahí estaba la Colina Zodiacal y sus Doce Templos resguardando aquel lugar, el enorme Coliseo, escenario de las épicas batallas entre aspirantes a Santos residentes en el Santuario, el icono de Athena, una aguja coronada con la imagen compasiva y a la vez guerrera de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises y más allá de todo, la Colina Estrella, presumiblemente el segundo sitio en importancia sacra dentro de la ciudadela divina después del Templo de la Protectora de la Tierra. Gigas fijó sus ojos en el Oráculo del Santuario.

"Cómo no lo pensé antes..." meditó. "Si hay algo que debe de ser descubierto del Santo Padre, debe de ser ahí."

El viento golpeó su rostro con un toque frío, recordándole la hora y la cercanía del mar que besaba uno de los extremos del Santuario.

Saga de Géminis cayó en el suelo mientras que su cabello se agitaba mostrando una aparente vida propia y la tonalidad del mismo cambiaba de gris a azul.

"¡No!" gritó. "¡No te permitiré que me tientes más!"

"¿Tentarte?" respondió una voz más profunda. "Hace mucho que tú sucumbiste ante la tentación del poder, mequetrefe."

El control que Saga había obtenido sobre la personalidad maligna que había intentado suprimir parecía estar en juego ahora también fortalecida por la presencia divina de aquel que había engañado para ocultar dentro de sí.3

"¿Verdaderamente creías que El Dios de la Guerra no te daría batalla luego de ganar una estratagema, hijo de humana?" preguntó aquella voz desgarradora que atormentaba a Saga en sus sangrientos recuerdos, en sus sangrientos anhelos. "¡Eso te demuestra cuán tonto puedes resultar ser y la falta de visión que te aqueja!"

"¡No es así!" gritó de vuelta Saga intentando ponerse de pie, tirando en su trastabillante camino objetos sobre mesas, sillas... "¡Tú eres el que crees conocer todas las respuestas por el simple hecho de ser un Dios!" exclamó de nueva cuenta el Santo Dorado de Géminis. "Pero una y otra vez te he demostrado que... ¡yo soy superior a todos los Dioses!" Arrastrándose fuera del edificio por encima de Star Hill, Saga alcanzó el alcázar del mismo, desde donde las estrellas parecían revolverse al mismo tiempo en un interminable torbellino de luces y estelas que sólo un Patriarca podría leer.

Penosamente, el hombre que fuera amado alguna vez por ser el mejor Santo de la Orden, ahora convertido en un usurpador y parricida, se lastimó las manos, como si sintiera la loza de sus pecados encima de su cuerpo, debilitado por la lucha constante de control a la que se sometía diariamente. Por encima de él, una tenebrosa sombra parecía querer emerger, una figura casi esquelética de color negro azabache y calidad vaporosa que parecía jalarle el cabello y gritarle con horror... ¡Intentando apagar aquel Cosmo dorado que él emitía con desesperación!

Volviéndose sobre sí, Saga pareció mirar ahora de frente aquel espectro de aspecto descarnado que tenía frente de sí.

"¡Maldito seas!" exclamó el Santo de Géminis. Y brillando una vez más, una explosión de Cosmo pareció levantarse desde la punta de Star Hill con una fuerza tremenda. Una nube de humo y de piedras pareció desprenderse desde una de las orillas de la Colina Estrella, iniciando su inesperado descenso contra la tierra y perdiéndose en las profundidades del Bosque de Athena.

No podía evitarse.

Para cualquier habitante en el Santuario la explosión en medio de la noche callada no podía pasar desapercibida, pero para aquellos entrenados en el uso del Cosmo, esa descarga iba acompañada por la presencia ominosa de algo oscuro y terrible que parecía amenazar al Santuario.

Shaka de Virgo detuvo su meditación por un momento. Había estado consciente todo el tiempo del ascenso de su Santidad hasta la cúspide de la Colina Estrella y había podido percibir parte de la terrible batalla que se había realizado en su punta.

Frunciendo el ceño, en aquellos ojos perennemente cerrados, el Santo de la Virgen prosiguió en su igualmente común silencio, sin poder ocultar el signo de preocupación que cruzó por su mente en un instante.

"Aún Buda enfrentó a sus demonios. Aún Buda fue tentado" pensó para sus adentros. "La bondad y el control del Patriarca y sus intenciones una vez más han triunfado sobre aquella tentación al mal que percibo en él igualmente."

Continuando su meditación, el Santo dejó de lado sus preocupaciones para estar ajeno al estado de duda y de deseo. Nada podía interferir con su propio ascenso; y mucho menos, una batalla que parecía justa desde la mayoría de los puntos de vista que él apreciaba.

El remolino de estrellas parecía haberse detenido, y el silencio que siguió a este estruendo sólo fue roto por el agitado respirar del hombre de cabellos azules que ahora observaba a un punto impreciso de su mirada.

"¡La Máscara de Proteus!" pensó con anhelo. "¡El Santo de Escorpión debe traérmela!" agregó con desesperación mientras se sentaba en el frío suelo del alcázar, observando el desastre que su última batalla con Ares había producido. "El Dios de la Guerra conoce mis intenciones siendo uno conmigo..." se dijo una vez más. "Esa máscara me protegerá de cualquier influencia externa y me otorgará clarividencia y control." Mirando al cielo de otoño, la constelación de Escorpión se mostró más brillante en el firmamento. "Ya no me importa si me traen al Oráculo... ¡Lo único que importa es la Máscara!"

**POLLUX DIOSCUROS presenta:**

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: ESCORPIÓN**

**Capítulo IV: Naturaleza**

Estalactitas y estalagmitas de miles de años de antigüedad fueron destrozadas al paso de un bólido dorado que se estrelló contra las rocas tras recibir el primer ataque de Kunrath de Proteus.

Milo, Santo de Athena, se movió pesadamente para levantarse, intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa de un ataque tan potente por parte de un enemigo que, ahora se daba cuenta, le era totalmente desconocido.

Elevando su Cosmo hasta el Séptimo Sentido, el Escorpión Dorado lanzó una ráfaga de golpes contra su enemigo, destruyendo a su paso, los restos de aquellas formaciones rocosas que formaban parte del Oráculo al servicio del Dios Poseidón que se encontraba en Alejandría.

Haciendo girar con maestría el Tridente que poseía, Kunrath rechazó todos los golpes, lanzando algunos de esos ataques lejos de sí, mientras brillaba en Cosmo platinado.

"El conocimiento es poder, Santo de Athena" respondió el Oráculo. "No hay manera en que me puedas vencer en un combate cuando soy capaz de adivinar cualquiera de tus movimientos antes de que tú mismo sepas que los harás."

"¡No mientas!" exclamó Milo enojado, enfrentando a su rival reflejando cólera en sus ojos. "¡No creo en tu poder!"

"¡Ay de ti!" respondió el hombre que portaba la Máscara Oracular. "Tienes ojos pero no puedes ver."

"¡Ahórrame tu compasión, malnacido!" gritó de nueva cuenta Milo acumulando su poder en un punto de su mente y listo para explotar. "¡RESTRICCIÓN!"

Ondas escarlatas parecieron brotar de su entrecejo y una energía descomunal abandonó su cuerpo para envolver a su enemigo en ella. Kunrath comenzó a mover su tridente para defenderse. "¡Es inútil!" gritó El Escorpión Dorado con una sonrisa. "¡Este ataque no es solamente físico, sino también mental, tu defensa no podrá contra ella!"

Confirmando las palabras del guerrero de Athena, la Restricción pareció atravesar la hasta ahora impenetrable defensa del Oráculo, el cual, ante el terrible golpe que recibió pareció disminuir la fuerza de sus pasos. La cueva parecía moverse de un lado al otro con el choque de la Restricción contra su víctima en una mortecina luz rojiza que se reflejó en el espejo que era la Máscara de Proteus.

"Conoces mis movimientos físicos antes de realizarlos..." dijo Milo sonriendo. "Pero aún ignoras la naturaleza de mis técnicas de combate."

Kunrath permaneció inmóvil tras recibir el ataque. Como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en una estatua viva, su postura indicaba que había estado caminando. La técnica poco a poco llegó a su fin. Al concluir, el hombre detrás de la máscara permaneció quieto.

"Sigues vivo..." dijo Milo finalmente abandonando su postura de combate. "Te concedo el hecho de que esa armadura que portas ahora es muy fuerte para resistir mi ataque. Hay quienes son incapaces de permanecer vivos luego de recibir mi Restricción" se ufanó satisfecho, sintiendo que el final de su misión se aproximaba. El Escorpión Dorado se dispuso a caminar hacia su rival, cuando, para su sorpresa, una carcajada ahogada por aquella máscara hizo que se detuviera de pronto.

"Desde que has llegado es la primera vez que de tu boca escapan verdades irrefutables, Guerrero de Athena" dijo Kunrath recuperando su postura firme. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el sitio desde donde el Santo Dorado lo observaba sorprendido. "¡No tienes una idea de la envidia que te tengo!" exclamó el Oráculo. "Cuando alguien como yo que conoce todo lo que ocurrirá observa prodigios como los que tienes en frente no existe sorpresa, sino la sensación de saber que nada hay que ocurra sin que esté predeterminado de antemano."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Milo, adoptando una postura defensiva.

"Tienes razón, no conozco la naturaleza de tus técnicas, sin embargo, me resulta claro que en esa situación tú no estás en una mejor posición, Santo de Athena" aclaró Kunrath. "Tu Restricción ha cobrado ya varias vidas, es cierto, pero no lo hará con la mía como lo hizo con..."

"¡Calla!" gritó Milo adivinando hacia donde iba Kunrath con sus palabras y sintiendo un calor que le subía desde el fondo de su estómago y que le coloreaba el rostro. "¡No lo digas!"

"¡Vaya!" exclamó Kunrath dándole una calidad burlona a sus palabras. "Creo que no soy el único aquí que intenta adivinar el futuro."

"¡Si pronuncias una palabra más, maldito, te juro que no te lo perdonaré!" amenazó el joven de cabellos azules señalando con su dedo a su enemigo, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.

Un silencio cayó entre los dos rivales que se observaban.

"¡Santo de Athena!" dijo finalmente Kunrath rompiendo el momento tenso entre los dos. "¿Por qué sufres tanto? ¿Por qué temes tanto enfrentarte al pasado? ¿No es que acaso ya has llegado a la meta que te habías planteado? ¡Ahora eres un Asesino de Athena!" exclamó el Oráculo, vertiendo veneno en sus palabras. "¡El Ejecutor de la Justicia de Athena, como te convencieron de abrazar tu destino y recorrer el camino que se dibujó delante de ti desde tu nacimiento!"

"¡Cállate!" ordenó Milo mostrando una gota de sudor que recorrió su sien izquierda. "¡Por crímenes contra el Santuario de Athena te detendré!" elevando su Cosmo una vez más, el Santo de Escorpión lanzó una ráfaga de golpes combinados con la Restricción.

La silueta de Kunrath se iluminó nuevamente con aquel fantasmagórico Cosmo platinado y extendiendo su mano izquierda rechazó los golpes del hombre de cabellos azulados.

"Veo que eres un hombre que niega su pasado para vivir su presente, Milo de Escorpión" respondió el Oráculo de Pharos. "Pero no estás enfrentándote a un enemigo común, no soy lo que puedes catalogar como un humano como tal."

"¿Qué palabras has dicho?" preguntó Milo observando como su ataque concluía sin afectar a su enemigo. "¿Te atreves a igualarte a un Dios?"

Detrás de la hierática máscara sólo hubo un silencio prolongado.

"Milo, tendrás que hacer mucho más para poder terminar conmigo utilizando tus golpes básicos y tu Cosmo de Santo Dorado. Así como Athena tiene un Patriarca que se ubica por encima de todos sus Guerreros, existe en la Orden de Marinas de Poseidón uno que se eleva por encima de los Guerreros del Señor de los Mares." El Escorpión Dorado observó a su enemigo prestando atención a sus palabras. "No es casual que estés teniendo tantos problemas al enfrentar al ser que está destinado a ser el Consejero de Poseidón sobre la Tierra" extendiendo sus manos, Kunrath mostró el Tridente que sostenía. "¡Este Tridente es el símbolo de mi poder, que junto con mis Escamas, las de Proteus y la Máscara, nos señalan como el Máximo Marina de todos!" detrás de Proteus la figura de un ser sosteniendo un Tridente y ojos penetrantes se dibujaron. "Tu armadura y la mía tienen orígenes comunes, pero a diferencia de la tuya, que es dorada, la mía tiene una calidad parecida al Platino y la dureza de un diamante."

Milo observó a aquel hombre vanagloriándose delante suyo concluir su amenaza intimidatoria, para sonreír pícaramente y preguntar:

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó asombrado Kunrath al observar de pronto sus manos comenzaban a sangrar profusamente. "¡Por Tifón! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

"¡Jamás subestimes el poder de un Santo de Athena!" exclamó Milo elevando su Cosmo una vez más hasta alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido para ahora él, dibujar la silueta de un enorme Escorpión a sus espaldas. "¡Te resultará mortal!" explotando en poder, Milo lanzó miles de golpes a la velocidad de la luz acompañados de su "¡RESTRICCIÓN!"

Incapaz de defenderse ante la furia del ataque del Santo de Athena, Kunrath recibió la lluvia de golpes sin poder oponer resistencia, convirtiéndose ahora él en un bólido que fue arrojado desde su posición a varios metros detrás de él, chocando contra la pared y abriendo un enorme boquete que pareció estremecer a la caverna entera. Cayendo de bruces, Kunrath permaneció asombrado, sintiendo cómo los golpes que había recibido parecían haber atravesado la presumida invulnerabilidad de sus escamas.

"¡Mi Señor Poseidón!" exclamó Kunrath para sus adentros, respirando agitadamente, escuchando los lentos pasos del Santo de Athena retumbar en la caverna mientras se aproximaba. "Ahora sé que me has abandonado completamente."

"Kunrath, no estoy aquí para acabar con tu vida..." escuchó las palabras de Milo, el cual se acercaba inexorablemente. "Sino para llevarte al Santuario de Athena donde se te someterá a juicio. Es obvio que no eres rival para mí en el combate, entrégate y acabemos con esta penosa escena."

Enojado, la Marina de Proteus miró hacia donde se encontraba su rival con fría ira.

"¡Ya te he dicho que de aquí sólo uno de los dos saldrá vivo!" Exclamó, y elevando su Cosmo en un santiamén que sorprendió a Milo, el hombre se movió rápidamente para ponerse de pie y lanzar por sus manos una técnica que concentró su Cosmo platinado, convirtiéndola en una especie de red que lanzó contra su oponente. "¡UNDERGROUND STREAM!"

Como si una estrella de pronto hubiera nacido de las manos de Kunrath, Milo fue bañado por una luz que pareció enceguecerle y sentirse golpeado como por una ola que choca contra un arrecife.

Todo pareció oscurecerse luego de aquel fulgor.

"_De todas las criaturas que caminan sobre la superficie de La Tierra, no hay una más vanidosa y más soberbia que el Hombre. Toda su existencia sintiéndose dueño de las vidas de plantas y animales, mirándolos como sus propios recursos... ¡Tan inocentes! ¡Tan patéticos! ¡Son tan ciegos que son incapaces de darse cuenta que ni siquiera son dueños de la suya propia! _

_Caminan aplastándolo todo a su paso, y dos o tres victorias pequeñas los envanecen al punto de comenzarse a sentir invulnerables, infalibles, superiores. ¡Qué consuelo tan mezquino el que se pone delante de sus ojos! ¡Qué conformismo! ¡Siempre intentando alcanzar las estrellas cuando son incapaces de levantarse del suelo del que fueron creados!_

_Creen que siempre tienen elección, que siempre tienen la capacidad de escoger, sin darse cuenta, en sus pequeñas batallas y en sus pequeños logros, que simplemente están recorriendo un camino que ha estado predispuesto delante de ellos... ¡Tan seguros de sí mismos! ¡Tan llenos de esa presunción que saben lo que quieren y hacia dónde van! En verdad puedo decir que tampoco hay sobre la Tierra una criatura más desubicada que la humanidad..."_

En medio del miasma, Milo lucha por salir de la inconciencia, escuchando aquellas palabras llenas de desprecio.

"_Incapaces de entender que no es tan difícil leer entre líneas aquellos párrafos escritos en los libros cósmicos sobre las veredas que tendremos que recorrer... Negando el pasado una vez que alcanzan aquello que sus mentes de corto alcance bautizan como 'gloria'."_

Delante de Milo, una luz pareció abrirse paso a través de la oscuridad contra la que luchaba. Comenzó a moverse hacia ella, penosamente, con dificultad. ¡Le resultaba angustiante! Su corazón palpitaba estrepitosamente, mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás lo hubiera hecho.

"_De mentes olvidadizas, de mentes débiles que intentan borrar aquello que los angustia, que los hace sufrir... ¡Sigue aquel camino de luz, Milo, y advierte que no hay elección! Sigue aquel camino de luz y recuerda que tu corazón alguna vez ya latió de esta forma..."_

Con fuerzas que parecían flaquear, Milo alcanzó aquella salida. Ni siquiera aquellas palabras que le hubieran hecho regresar de forma natural por la rebeldía propia del ser humano, lograron reprimir aquella necesidad de querer salir y ver luz, de respirar, de escapar de ese sitio que parecía expulsarle. Poco a poco pudo salir y la sensación de libertad que invadió su ser ante este logro hizo que en su pecho, toda la angustia y desesperación de los instantes anteriores se acumulara en su garganta para salir en la forma de un grito... ¡de llanto!

"¡Es un niño!" exclamó una mujer que pareció cargarle. "Un pequeño fuerte y sano."

"¡Alabada sea Athena!" se escuchó la voz de otra mujer que Milo fue incapaz de observar, pero que hizo que sintiera una tranquilidad como jamás había experimentado. "Se llamará Milo" añadió la mujer con alegría. La mención de aquel nombre que él se pusiera lo hizo estremecerse. ¿Acaso es que...?

"_Y he aquí que te das cuenta que el nombre que decidiste utilizar no fue nunca una elección tuya, Santo de Athena..."_ dijo aquella voz que escuchara desde el momento en que estuviera sumido en la oscuridad. _"Sino el nombre que te correspondía y que tu propia madre había elegido para ti. Observa. Recuerda. No niegues quién eres."_

"¡Andros!" exclamó la voz de la mujer que ahora sabía que era su madre. "¡Es un varón!"

Un hombre cuya apariencia lo estremeció, de cabellos azules y facciones finas, se aproximó. ¡Su rostro! ¡Tan parecido al suyo propio! Tenía dibujada una sonrisa de ternura y orgullo cuando lo miró, extendió sus manos y lo cargó para decir.

"¡Un nuevo soldado de Athena!" exclamó aquel hombre. "¡Mi hijo llegará lejos y será un Santo de la Señora de los Ojos Grises!" Y mirándolo con una enorme ternura, el hombre volvió al pequeño para encontrarse con el rostro de una mujer que mostraba el aspecto de haber combatido una cruel batalla, pero que al observarle, se llenó de un amor tal en su mirada, que pareció que su cabello rubio adquiría la tonalidad del sol en pleno amanecer.

"¡Mamá!" pensó Milo, dejando escapar una lágrima. "¡Papá!"

"Hijo mío..." susurró la mujer tomándolo en sus brazos. "¡Que Niké te corone!"

"_Una meta que siempre estuvo delante de ti y que jamás fue una alternativa. Aún enfrentando la desgracia no tuviste otro destino más que convertirte en un Santo de Athena. ¿Estás seguro que haberte convertido en uno es un verdadero logro tuyo, Milo?"_

"¿Qué tiene el niño?" preguntó Andros. "Talía, ¿por qué no deja de llorar?"

Milo observaba desde lo que adivinó era el quicio de una cuna cuando sus padres lo miraron con preocupación. La mujer que lo recibiera, aquella anciana se aproximó para observarle haciéndose paso entre Andros y Talía.

"Tiene el sello de los Benditos de Athena..." dijo la mujer reconociendo el surgir de un Cosmo del cuerpo del niño que era incapaz de controlarlo. "Milo está llamado a ser algo grande..."

Mirándose entre sí, Talía miró a su pequeño preocupada pensando en los sufrimientos de un camino en el entrenamiento anticipado sería para su hijo, al cual tendría que renunciar de comprobarse aquellas palabras, mientras que en Andros una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó, orgullosa. Tras generaciones y generaciones, al fin Athena les había bendecido con un Santo en su propia casa.

"_Es increíble cómo el Ser Humano suele desear algunas cosas para descubrir, de pronto, que no siempre al conseguirlo, al concederse, las cosas serán como las imaginaban, como las planeaban... Y esto ocurre porque sencillamente una verdad universal es cierta: Nadie es dueño del futuro."_

Milo sintió en su mente la concentración de Cosmo que sabía concluía con una explosión de poder difícil de controlar y que generalmente resultaba en... abriendo sus ojos más ampliamente, Milo dejó escapar un sollozo, quería gritar, advertirles a todos que se alejaran, pero no podía, era incapaz de hablar, de decir nada...

Unas ondas de Cosmo escaparon de su cuerpo... ¡Restricción! Atrapados por el extraño influjo de su energía, la anciana, Andros y Talía fueron atrapados. Hubo un breve grito de parte de Talía, mientras que la anciana murió de inmediato presa de un miedo incontrolable. Andros soportó un poco más, hasta que su corazón terminó fallando ante la presión del Cosmo de un Santo elegido de Athena...

"_Sí, Milo... No hay alternativa ni forma de escapar. Jamás estuvo en las posibilidades tuyas, ni de tus padres, ni de aquella anciana que fueron testigos del despertar de tu misión, de tu Cosmo, de la revelación del camino que tendrías que recorrer y para el cual has venido a este mundo..."_

"¡Madre!" exclamó Milo cerrando sus ojos. "¡Padre!"

Gritó.

Gritó lleno de ira, de angustia y de impotencia. La oscuridad cayó nuevamente alrededor suyo sin control. Milo concentró toda la fuerza que su Cosmo le daba para recuperar la conciencia. Brilló en la magnificencia de su energía dorada para poder ver que estaba ahí, como un adulto, vestido con su Armadura Sagrada.

"_Dime Milo: si pudieras, ¿cambiarías tu pasado? Y más aún... ¿estarías dispuesto a pagar el precio que eso significaría?"_

"¡Maldito seas!" blasfemó Milo desde las profundidades de su corazón, estallando con enorme potencia todo el Cosmo que era capaz de explotar en un momento y romper la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. "¡Deja de permanecer oculto y muéstrate ante mí, hijo de perra!"

La explosión de Cosmo inundó la oscuridad y pareció romperla totalmente. Al concluir aquel estallido, Milo respiraba agitado, pero observó que delante suyo, con toda claridad, podía ver a Kunrath, vestido con aquellas escamas de platino y portando aquel tridente, mirándole desde aquella inexpresiva máscara.

"A pesar de todo..." dijo el Guerrero Oráculo. "...Tienes coraje, Milo. Sin embargo, también puedo notar que eres un hombre más sensible de lo que quisiera admitir."

"¡Infeliz bastardo!" gritó Milo, enojado. "¡Te advertí que no tocaras nada de mi pasado y aún así lo has hecho!" Sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado, su cuerpo, estremecido por la intensidad de los momentos revelados ante sí. "¡Órdenes o no de perdonar tu vida no me importan!" dijo limpiándose los ojos las lágrimas que acudieron sin invitación con fuerza. "¡Tú morirás por mi mano esta misma noche!"

"Y una vez más puedo demostrarte que no estamos haciendo otra cosa sino seguir una ruta que ya se me había revelado predeterminadamente: Sólo uno de los dos saldrá vivo de aquí." apoyando el Tridente de sus Escamas en el suelo, Kunrath agregó. "¿Ahora me crees que no hay quien escape a su destino, Milo de Escorpión?"

"¡Ya cállate!" ordenó Milo lanzándose contra su enemigo y moviéndose a gran velocidad. "¡Pelea!"

"Tu suposición de victoria es tan errónea como falsa es la misión que creíste que venías a seguir, Santo de Athena" respondió Kunrath sin abandonar el tono burlón que venía desde su máscara. "¿Cómo podrás combatir si ni siquiera eres capaz de sentir el suelo sobre el que estás parado?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Milo escuchando esas palabras y mirando a sus pies. Debajo de él no había absolutamente nada, como si estuviera atrapado en medio de una blancura, el Santo de Escorpión observó que su rival parecía flotar en un plano inexistente.

La reacción natural del hombre de cabello azul fue la de intentar sostenerse, poner pie en algo firme, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. De pronto sintió que nada lo sostenía y que algo lo jalaba hacia un vacío que se formó debajo de él de la nada. Cayó a través de esas profundidades en una caída que le pareció interminable, angustiosa.

"¡Athena!" exclamó Milo intentando controlarse. "¿Qué clase de demonio estoy enfrentando?"

El Santo de Athena chocó con todas las fuerzas de una caída similar contra el suelo que apareció de repente. A pesar de llevar puesta su armadura sintió su cuerpo como si se hiciera polvo. Un vómito de sangre invadió su boca dejándolo salir en una incontenible explosión.

"Ningún demonio, Milo" respondió la voz de Kunrath que volvió a aparecer ante él una vez más. "Estás enfrentando al Oráculo de Pharos, Señor de las Dimensiones de la Mente4." Trémulo, Milo se esforzó por ponerse de pie delante de su odiado rival y demostrar aún ímpetu de lucha. "En este sitio yo soy el Amo, Milo. Todo aquello que quiera que sea, que ocurra, será. Estás atrapado en mi conciencia de sueño, si aquí mueres, tu cuerpo en el plano de la realidad morirá."

"¡Eres un cobarde!" exclamó Milo, sintiendo la sangre mezclarse con su saliva. "¡Incapaz de luchar en igualdad de condiciones!"

"He sido llamado de muchas maneras, Santo de Athena" respondió el Oráculo de Pharos. "Ahora sé que tu presencia aquí obedece al llamado de reivindicación que merezco ante mi Señor Poseidón."

"¿Reivindicación?" preguntó Milo sin comprender, intentando hacer tiempo.

"Poseidón abandonó al Oráculo de Pharos desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando fui incapaz de advertirle sobre los resultados de sus Guerras Sagradas con Athena en el pasado de manera más clara" Kunrath pareció estremecerse en una sonrisa violenta. "¿Te das cuenta? ¡Ni siquiera aquel que es capaz de mostrar los caminos a un Dios es capaz de escapar de los dictados del destino! Siglos y siglos este Oráculo ha esperado que Su Señor regrese para llevarlo de vuelta a los dominios de Poseidón y así, junto con él, gobernar sus reinos y posesiones para volver a ganar la guerra." Mirando ahora a Milo de frente el hombre prosiguió. "¡Ni siquiera los Dioses pueden perdonar que quien no puede hablar con claridad por cuestión de la naturaleza de los misterios que un Oráculo recibe se sujete a esta voluntad!" Señalando su máscara, Kunrath agregó. "Ahora sé que da igual si has venido aquí persiguiendo una misión que es falsa de comienzo o no, Milo de Escorpión. Tu presencia aquí será la que me libere, de una forma u otra, de esta prisión en que se ha convertido mi inmortalidad."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Milo sin comprender bien lo que decía.

"¡Ven y toma mi máscara o muere en el intento!" exclamó el Oráculo Guerrero. "¡Concluyamos este capítulo de las Guerras Sagradas entre Athena y Poseidón!" echando hacia atrás sus manos, Kunrath iluminó su ser en el brillo platinado de su Cosmo.

Delante de él, Milo lo observó fijamente elaborando su estrategia de ataque. Adoptando una postura ofensiva, el Escorpión Dorado se lanzó contra su rival dando un giro en el aire para caer delante de su rival.

"¡Estúpido!" gritó Kunrath. "¡Ni siquiera así evitarás que te venza!" Moviéndose a una velocidad inhumana, el Oráculo de Pharos golpeó sin piedad al Santo Dorado una vez tras otra en una ráfaga de impactos capaces de destrozar montañas. "¡Muere!"

La velocidad del ataque de Proteus se incrementó, sin embargo, Milo parecía recibir los golpes sin siquiera intentar protegerse.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" se preguntó el Oráculo inmortal. "¿Por qué no se defiende, acaso se ha rendido?" Y permaneciendo unos instantes meditando dijo. "¡No! ¡No creo que esté intentando un contraataque!"

Desconcertado, el Guerrero de Poseidón detuvo su ataque para observar como el Escorpión Dorado permanecía inmóvil delante de él dejando escapar hilos de sangre de su rostro...

"Está muerto..." declaró Kunrath, aliviado.

"¡RESTRICCIÓN!" exclamó el Santo de Athena moviéndose de pronto y tomando a su rival del rostro en un fuerte abrazo de acero imposible de romper.

"¿Qué?" gritó de vuelta la Marina de Proteus.

Su vista se vio envuelta en una luz rojiza mortecina que inundó todo el interior de su máscara, provocando una explosión debajo de la misma. El Oráculo de Poseidón se lanzó hacia atrás mientras que Milo se posaba sobre el suelo con dificultad, sangrando del rostro hasta por los ojos y los oídos.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó enojado Kunrath con dolor. "¡Te acercaste y te dejaste golpear para engañarme! ¡Eres un maldito tramposo!"

Sonriendo satisfecho, Milo respondió.

"Quizá creías que estando en este sitio eras superior a mí, Kunrath, pero me di cuenta que no eras capaz de leer aquí más mis pensamientos... ¡Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones de pelea!"

El Oráculo Guerrero comenzó a carcajear.

"¡Estúpido!" vociferó. "¡No creas que has ganado la batalla sólo por un movimiento audaz, eso no ha sido más que un golpe de suerte!" Recuperando la compostura, el hombre de cabellos plateados miró de frente nuevamente a Milo. "¡Aún y cuando esté incapacitado para seguir leyendo tu mente sigo siendo el dueño absoluto de toda esta dimensión y puede ocurrir cualquier cosa que yo desee!" elevando su Cosmo, Kunrath izó su Tridente brillando en su terrible Cosmoenergía. "¡Prepárate para volver a caer en el abismo, maldito insecto!"

El Escorpión Dorado se alistó para recibir el ataque de su enemigo cuando observó que el hombre frente a él se retorcía de dolor sin que ocurriese nada más.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó. "¿Por qué?"

"Mi Restricción no es sólo un ataque físico, Kunrath, es también uno psicológico; me he dado cuenta que la Máscara de Proteus te había ayudado a soportarlo, pero no ahora, pues pude aplicar mi técnica justo delante de ti, Señor Sin Poder de esta Dimensión."

Un profundo silencio siguió a la revelación de Milo. El Oráculo de Pharos pudo darse cuenta que era un enemigo completo el que tenía delante suyo, versado en el arte del combate, pero igualmente en el uso absoluto de sus Siete Sentidos, sin lugar a dudas, la respuesta para poder lograr lo que había hecho era el Sexto Sentido de un Santo Dorado.

"No cabe duda que eres un hombre que sabe dar sorpresas, Milo de Escorpión, me parece que te subestimé" dijo el guerrero de Poseidón, su tono denotaba respeto. Llevando su mano hasta su rostro, tomó la Máscara de Proteus para quitársela y lanzarla hacia un lado, mostrando un rostro deforme, causa de la explosión cósmica de la Restricción de Milo, Santo Dorado de Athena. "Ahora veo que no me sigue siendo más útil esta máscara, sin embargo, eso no me hace menos peligroso, Guerrero Ateniense" aclaró el hombre de cabello color platino. "Todo lo contrario, me has hecho llegar a un punto al que nadie me había llevado jamás."

Elevando su Cosmo de forma súbita, Milo se dio cuenta que la energía de su oponente estaba cargada de un profundo odio.

"¡Has hecho que muestre el poder divino que he acumulado durante siglos de vida utilizando la Máscara de Proteus5! ¡Prepárate y siéntete honrado al enfrentar a un Dios!" Exclamó el hombre mirando de frente a Milo, mientras que su poder parecía licuar el aire alrededor de su rostro. "¡FUTURE DYSTOPIA!" gritó el hombre revelando un ataque cósmico que surgió en la forma de un golpe que adquirió la forma de una enorme serpiente que se dirigió hacia Milo golpeándolo con la velocidad del pensamiento. "Estúpido hombrecillo..." lamentó el Oráculo Guerrero. "...Sólo hay una cosa más veloz que la luz, tu límite de velocidad que puedes alcanzar únicamente como Santo Dorado de Athena, y ésa es la velocidad del Pensamiento... ¡Mi velocidad!"

La serpiente pareció envolver al Escorpión Dorado en un golpe brutal que lo hizo perder el sentido casi desde que recibiera el mismo, una técnica que no lo dejó del todo a pesar de ello, pues siguió golpeándolo.

"Me siento débil..." pensó Milo en medio de su inconciencia. "¡Moverme es tan difícil!"

"Mi técnica es infalible, un golpe que mata el sentido consciente de quien la recibe... ¡Adiós, Santo Dorado de Escorpión!" se despidió el Oráculo Guerrero.

"¡Paidi!" escuchó el joven de cabellos azules la voz de aquella figura que respetaba tanto. "Ha llegado el momento de que encares tu última prueba, esto es lo que determinará toda tu historia hasta este momento."

La figura de aquel hombre, envuelta en la penumbra a la que lo lanzaba el sol detrás de él pareció mirar fijamente a Paidi. De pronto, Milo se encontró a sí mismo de regreso en la Isla de Milos, en medio de su entrenamiento.

"El Escorpión es un manto que se caracteriza por su necesidad de sangre, por su necesidad de alimentarse del terror..." explicó el Maestro de la Isla. "Para unirte a ella debes de ofrecer un sacrificio de ello que le sea agradable, pero cuidado, pues si no es así, tu vida habrá terminado. Dime entonces, Paidi... ¿estás dispuesto a enfrentar la última prueba o te retiras ya mismo?"

Delante de Paidi se mostraba un ataúd de acero abierto, de remaches fuertes y que mostraba sobre su superficie cadenas y seguros. ¿El miedo a la muerte? ¿Es eso lo que tengo que ofrecer?

"_Hijo, no hay nada que los Dioses otorguen sin que pidan nada a cambio..."_ recordó la voz de Shion en el Santuario de Athena.

"_¡Señor, cuando vuelva a verme habré cumplido mi misión de convertirme en un Santo de Athena!"_ recordó su promesa antes de partir a Milos.

Y entonces la sonrisa de confianza que le prodigó aquel hombre lo llenó de entereza. ¡Por mi Maestro Shion! ¡Por Athena!

"¡No me retiro!" exclamó Paidi dando un paso hacia delante para introducirse en el féretro abierto, para después recostarse sobre él y decir con firmeza: "¡Ciérrelo!"

La figura de su Maestro se aproximó para agregar:

"Paidi, recuerda: La armadura exige un sacrificio de sangre y de miedo. Si entiendes esta frase y despiertas tu Cosmo, ¡serás uno de los Guerreros más poderosos que jamás haya caminado sobre La Tierra!"

"Sí, Maestro" respondió Paidi. "Lo haré."

La puerta del féretro se cerró entonces y se vio envuelto en oscuridad. Cualquiera que fuera lo que le prometían que sentiría como miedo dentro, no lo sintió al verse encerrado ahí. Sabía que con la concentración suficiente podría soportarlo todo. Entonces observó que la caja parecía moverse y desde los lados unas pequeñas compuertas se abrían a su lado...

Algo pareció interrumpir el flujo de la luz moribunda del día que asomó rápida por el interior del féretro. ¡En todas partes pero no logró distinguir lo que era! Tras unos instantes, las compuertas se cerraron y escuchó, y sintió, la presencia de miles de seres con él... ¡Ya no estaba solo!

Caminando por todo su cuerpo, y sintiendo el constante picoteo de sus compañeros, Paidi pudo darse cuenta que el féretro estaba repleto de miles de escorpiones que lo atacaban furiosos. ¡Terror! Eso fue lo que sintió, al sentir el dolor de las miles de agujas que lo atacaron, de las millones de patas que rasgaban su piel, su ropa... que rascaban la caja. Y el veneno, el veneno que lo invadía y que lo paralizaba, haciéndole sentir que la saliva se le acumulaba como espuma en su boca que ya no controlaba. Paidi no lo sabía, pero su lengua en esos momentos ya estaba negra.

"¡No! ¡Voy a morir!" exclamó. "¿Así termina todo?"

"_La armadura exige un sacrificio de sangre y de miedo... Si logras comprender estas palabras..."_

"¡Maestro!" pensó Paidi, sintiendo que la vida lo abandonaba. "¡Maestro!"

"_... Si logras comprender estas palabras..."_

"_... Si logras comprender estas palabras..."_

Abrió los ojos, entendiéndolo todo. El sacrificio de su sangre era renunciar a ella para obtener una nueva... ¡Una sangre llena de veneno, mortal para cualquier otro ser humano! ¡El sacrificio del miedo era el mismo que tenía que matar para no sentirlo nunca más!

"¡Renunciar al miedo a mí mismo! ¡Renunciar al miedo de mi pasado!" Pensó Paidi estallando su Cosmo en pleno Séptimo Sentido. "¡Nunca más volver a sentir miedo!"

Frente a Kunrath, el cuerpo caído del Santo de Athena se iluminó con energía cósmica dorada elevándose.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el Oráculo Guerrero. "¡Imposible!" exclamó retrocediendo. "¿Cómo es posible? ¡Si está casi muerto! ¿Cómo es posible que sea capaz de tener una Cosmoenergía así?"

Inundado por el Cosmo de su alma, Milo se puso de pie, movido por su Sexto Sentido y brillando en la gloria de la explosión que ocurría en su ser, mismo estallido que lanzó lejos de sí a Kunrath.

"¡Imposible!" exclamó al ver que el Escorpión Dorado recuperaba el control de su conciencia. "¿Qué eres tú?"

Extendiendo su mano delante de él Milo mostró su índice derecho señalando a su enemigo.

"Yo soy un Santo al servicio de la Diosa Athena" respondió sencillamente. La uña de su índice pareció adquirir una tonalidad rojiza al tiempo que crecía en una especie de aguijón, mientras que detrás suyo se dibujaba la figura enorme de un escorpión gigante. "¡SCARLET NEEDLE!" gritó, lanzando varios golpes sencillos que impactaron a su oponente en diferentes puntos provocándole un dolor que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Gritos de dolor y sangre estallaron por los puntos que aquel golpe había dado a su oponente.

"Has recibido cinco de mis Agujas Escarlata, Kunrath" dijo el Santo Dorado. "El dolor que te producen es suficiente para hacerte arrepentir de seguir adelante con esta lucha que ya es inútil, estás vencido" determinó el Escorpión Dorado. "Mis órdenes son llevarte con vida hasta El Patriarca, ríndete y no morirás, además de tener un juicio imparcial."

"¡Ja!" Se burló el Oráculo Guerrero. "¿Quién puede creer una patraña como esas, infeliz ateniense?" escupió el Oráculo.

"Scarlet Needle" pronunció tranquilamente Milo una vez más el nombre de su técnica para golpear una vez más a su oponente.

Los gritos de su enemigo se escucharon, llenando el hueco de sonido en el que había caído aquella extraña dimensión silenciosa, ahora también controlada por el Cosmo de Escorpión.

"¿Has cambiado de parecer?" preguntó sonriendo irónicamente Milo, disfrutando el poder utilizar su técnica de una manera tan extensa como diez Agujas Escarlatas.

"¡Nunca, maldito bastardo!" respondió Kunrath enojado, observando como los papeles parecían haber cambiado y notando el placer nuevo que Milo descubría aplicando por vez primera su técnica mortal.

"Soy compasivo..." dijo Milo, sonriendo. "¡Aún tienes tiempo!" Y antes de extenderlo, agregó negando con su dedo. "¡Pero no mucho más! ¡SCARLET NEEDLE!"

Un charco de sangre se dibujó alrededor de Kunrath, el cual ya no podía casi moverse, envuelto en un dolor que escapaba a lo humano.

"¡MALDITO!" exclamó Kunrath. "¡MALDITO!"

"Has recibido catorce de mis agujas, Kunrath, para ahora no eres más que un amasijo de piel y huesos, casi sin voluntad... si estás aquí en 'tu dimensión' tan deshecho, imagina lo que eres en el mundo real" guardando silencio un momento, escuchando los gritos de su rival, Milo dijo. "Ríndete, no seas estúpido."

Kunrath, deforme del rostro, sangrando y casi muerto lo miró de vuelta, acumulando una vez más sus fuerzas divinas, el resto que le quedaba para ponerse de pie, ante un atónito Milo.

"¡Ya te lo he dicho, Santo de Athena!" exclamó el Oráculo Guerrero. "¡Sólo uno saldrá vivo de aquí!" Tomando su Tridente, la Marina de Proteus levantó el mismo para acumular su energía en la punta del mismo. "¡Al menos eso es lo que creí! ¡Pero ahora me doy cuenta que hay hombres como tú que pueden cambiar el destino predeterminado de las Eras!" observando a Milo, aún amenazante con su dedo extendido hacia él, añadió. "¡Ya veo cuál es el poder de los Santos de Athena!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Crees que puedes dañarme una vez más con tus técnicas que he visto todas?" preguntó El Escorpión Dorado sin comprender, pero sintiendo con su Sexto Sentido que un momento de peligro se aproximaba.

"¡Aún no has visto todo lo que tengo que ofrecer, Santo de Athena!" aclaró el guerrero. "¡Tu lucha tan inspirada, tan entregado a tu deber me ha llevado a reconocerte como Guerrero!" exclamó. "Tengo una técnica final que significará mi propio final... ¡pero no importa!" gritó. "¡Es la manera de demostrarte que me has hecho observar que quien se sienta para esperar que se cumpla el destino se olvida de vivir!"

"¡Kunrath!" respondió Milo ante estas palabras llenas de admiración y respeto por parte de su enemigo. "Bien. Siendo que hemos llegado al último punto puedo ver que no me queda más opción sino más que usar mi última aguja, mi última técnica... ¡Antares!"

El corazón del Escorpión gigante dibujado a las espaldas de Milo comenzó a emitir una luz rojiza haciéndose innegable.

"¡Así sea, Santo de Athena!" exclamó Kunrath, Marina de Proteus, Oráculo de Pharos. "¡Moriremos juntos con honor creando nuestro destino!" Elevando su Cosmo hasta el último Sentido, el hombre de cabellos platinos lanzó un rayo que rasgó los cielos de su dimensión partiéndolo como si se tratara de un espejo. "¡DREAM'S END!" La poderosa explosión que destruiría La Dimensión de Sueños de Kunrath, su mente y todo lo que estuviera dentro de ella en el proceso.

"¡ANTARES!" gritó El Escorpión Dorado lanzándose contra su enemigo y traspasándolo en un instante. Las escamas de Proteus destrozándose luego del golpe y cayendo en fragmentos, al igual que la realidad alrededor suyo.

"¡Has peleado bien, Santo de Athena!" dijo Kunrath mirándole de vuelta. "Lamento no haberte conocido antes y darme cuenta de lo inútil que es ser inmortal si se vive sin una causa por la cual luchar..."

"¡Kunrath!" pronunció Milo lentamente, mientras que el Sueño terminó finalmente en medio de una explosión catastrófica. El final de un universo.

Una ráfaga de viento jamás sentido en la Caverna del Oráculo de Pharos apagó las llamas encendidas de las teas anunciando la muerte de su creador. Todas con excepción de una, que siguió brillando trémula.

Milo abrió los ojos en medio de la penumbra.

El Escorpión Dorado se levantó rápidamente. Miró confundido a su alrededor, notando que su cuerpo mostraba hematomas y signos evidentes de pelea. Con rapidez ubicó la posición donde se encontraba su rival. Allí, en medio de un charco de sangre, se encontraba Kunrath. Corriendo, Milo se aproximó hasta él para tomarlo entre sus brazos, notando que había algo de vida aún en el antiguo Oráculo de Pharos.

"¡Kunrath!"

"¡Milo!" respondió el hombre de cabellos platinados con voz débil. "Quíta...me la máscara..."

El Santo de Athena obedeció la petición. El rostro de su enemigo, jamás conocido por sus facciones reales, apareció deforme delante de él, como reflejo de aquello que había ocurrido en la Dimensión de Sueño, tal y como el propio Oráculo había explicado.

"Milo, escucha..." dijo Kunrath haciendo un acopio de fuerzas sobrehumanas. "Tú eres un hombre justo... que lucha por aquello en lo que cree... Ten cuidado de quién es el Patriarca..."

"Kunrath..." dijo Milo, intentando callar a aquel hombre de que siguiera atentando contra el Representante de Athena en la Tierra. "Tú me has tratado con un respeto que nadie más ha mostrado por mí, jamás te olvidaré."

Sonriendo ante esas palabras, Kunrath respondió.

"Estás bien pagado, Milo del Escorpión, ahora me doy cuenta del honor que es morir como un hombre..."

La llama de la última candela se extinguió.

Y así, Milo concluyó su primera misión encomendada por el Patriarca del Santuario. Una misión que lo llevó a explorar su propia conciencia, su propio ser y su propio pasado.

Una misión que le había mostrado su futuro: Ser la implacable justicia de Athena. Y por ello estaba aquí una vez más, para dar fe de lo que había ocurrido más allá del mar.6

El Sol brillaba con toda su intensidad sobre el Santuario de Athena. Los pasos de las botas de la armadura dorada del Escorpión se escucharon por todo el recinto, mientras que Milo se aproximaba hasta donde se encontraba El Patriarca, escoltado por Gigas. Arrodillándose, Milo saludó.

"¡Que Niké lo corone, su Santidad!" exclamó. "Lamento informarle que no he podido completar la misión tal y como lo solicitó."

"¿Qué palabras has dicho, Milo?" preguntó Gigas enojado. "¿Cómo es posible que un Santo Dorado fracase como lo has hecho?"

Indignado ante aquel reproche, Milo guardó silencio.

"Espera, Gigas" dijo El Patriarca con voz suave pero firme a su lacayo. "Sin embargo el Santo de Escorpión ha aclarado que no la completó como se solicitó, lo que significa que no fracasó rotundamente."

Gigas miró a Milo de vuelta expectante, cubriéndose detrás de su imponente amo como lo haría un ave detrás de un árbol gigante.

"Así es, mi Señor" respondió El Escorpión Dorado luego de unos momentos. "No he podido traer con vida al Oráculo de Poseidón, pero he podido traerle de vuelta la Máscara de Proteus que había robado."

Introduciendo su mano en su capa, Milo, aún mostrando los signos de su terrible batalla, extendió la misma para mostrar la Máscara tan parecida a la que el Patriarca utilizaba ahora mismo, la cual brillaba con magnificencia detrás de su expresión fría y muerta. Debajo de su propia máscara, Saga de Géminis sonrió satisfecho. Se había cumplido lo importante.

"¡Excelente noticia la que me has traído, Milo!" dijo el Patriarca, agitando la mano levemente ordenando de esa forma a Gigas, que fuera por el objeto y se lo llevara. Servilmente, el hombre pareció arrastrarse hasta donde se encontraba Milo y, evitando tocar al Santo Dorado, lo tomó para retirarse rápidamente de ahí y agradar a su amo. Tomando entre sus manos aquella máscara, el Patriarca suspiró satisfecho. "Bien, bien. No lamento que hayas matado a un repugnante guerrero de otro Dios, Milo" dijo con desprecio El Patriarca, provocando que Milo aspirara aire rápidamente con indignación.

"Su Santidad, aquel Guerrero murió honorablemente" informó el Escorpión Dorado.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para distraer la atención de Saga que observaba satisfecho aquella máscara para mirar en dirección al Santo Dorado de Escorpión.

"Con que aún te han quedado ínfulas para poder responderme, insolente Milo..." pensó Saga pensando que aquel surgir de voluntad repentino del joven de cabellos azules era peligroso, pues lo aproximaba a lo que podía ser un criterio propio, totalmente distante de lo que le podía resultar útil en un Santo Dorado que le debería profesar lealtad absoluta para cumplir su propio objetivo.

"Ya veo" respondió finalmente el Patriarca dejando de lado su Máscara, ante la mirada curiosa de Gigas que esperaba una lección de poder de parte de su amo a aquel orgulloso guerrero. "Milo, tengo una nueva misión para ti..." agregó el Máximo de los 88 Guerreros de Athena.

"¿Sí, su Santidad?" preguntó Milo sorprendido de que no le permitieran recuperarse de sus heridas.

"Hay una aldea del Santuario que ha desoído los llamados del Santuario para reestructurar algunas cosas... ¡Te ordeno que vayas a ella y me traigas al jefe de la aldea!" Con voz profunda agregó. "Se ha convertido en un rebelde, y la rebeldía debe de ser castigada, Athena no tolera eso."

"¡Su Santidad!" respondió Milo una vez más indignado. "¿Un Santo Dorado para traer a un hombre común y corriente? ¿No le parece que eso es un abuso?

"¿Te lo parece a ti, Milo?" preguntó finalmente El Patriarca acariciando la Máscara de Proteus que ahora reposaba en su regazo. "Dímelo, por favor..."

Ambos hombres se miraron directamente, mientras que Gigas sentía que un sudor frío le estremecía recorriéndole la espalda.

Un sonido se escuchó desde el fondo del Salón Patriarcal, abriéndose las puertas, Shaka de Virgo hizo su entrada al lugar de forma poco sutil. Mirando de vuelta al Patriarca, que no se había distraído por la irrupción del Santo Dorado recién llegado, Milo recordó su primer encuentro con Shaka y cuánto le había ofendido que pusieran en tela de duda su compromiso.

"¡No, su Santidad!" Respondió finalmente a la pregunta hecha por el Papa Ares. "¡Seguiré sus órdenes, al pie de la letra!"

"¡Bien!" sonrió Saga desde debajo de su máscara.

_La honra del amo descubre la del criado; según esto mira a_

_Quien sirves y verás cuán honrado serás..._

_Cervantes_

1 En efecto, en estos relatos Gigas aún cuenta con sus dos ojos.- Nota del Autor.

2 El término de "Vice Dios" es uno que se utilizó en la antigüedad para denotar la importancia que un Papa podía llegar a tener. Se encuentra en diversos textos, por lo que no daré una referencia directa.- Nota del Autor.

3 ¿Detalles? ¿Detalles de esto? ¡En las CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: GÉMINIS: REVOLUCIÓN!- Nota del Autor.

4 Para el lector que prefiera otro término, entienda estas dimensiones de la mente como el llamado "Plano Astral".- Nota del Autor.

5 Algo parecido a lo que Shaka hace al acumular energía cósmica cerrando los ojos... ¡Sólo que durante siglos! – Nota del Autor.

6 Para los observadores, se darán cuenta que aquí, en este punto, es donde comenzaron las CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: ESCORPIÓN: NATURALEZA.- Nota del Autor.


End file.
